Un étudiant peu ordinaire
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une jeune professeur d'université découvre dans sa classe un étudiant difficile et qui croit que tout lui ait dû ? AU, Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme annoncé me voici de retour pour cette fois-ci une fiction Olicity. Elle est un peu particulière pour moi car elle a été écrite en collaboration avec Shinobu24. Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tout les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour vos commentaires sur mon dernier OS. C'est une super motivation.**

 **Shinobu24, merci pour cette idée et pour avoir bien voulut la partager avec moi. C'était une super expérience et j'ai adoré.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity entra dans sa salle de cours d'un pas décidé. Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et inspecta les lieux, elle soupira se demandant si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce poste. Elle avança vers le matériel mis à disposition sur sa droite et constata qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Elle retourna à son bureau et sortit ses cours qu'elle avait préparés durant l'été. Elle se souvenait de son étonnement quand Malcolm Merlyn, doyen de l'université de Starling City, l'avait appelée pour lui proposer un poste vacant pour la rentrée prochaine. Elle n'avait jamais pensé faire de l'enseignement mais Malcolm avait réussi à trouver les bons mots et avec un contrat en or comme il lui avait proposé elle aurait été idiote de refuser.

Elle avait un parcours plutôt atypique et se félicitait d'être arrivée jusque-là. Mais rien n'avait égalé la fierté de sa mère quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle allait enseigner. Elle avait alors vu les yeux de Donna se remplir de fierté non dissimulée et une larme s'en était échappée. C'est vrai qui aurait pensé qu'une gamine de sept ans abandonné par son père et élevée par une serveuse de Vegas allait faire de brillantes études dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays pour finir par enseigner deux matières dans une faculté. En tout cas sur le papier rien ne la prédestinait à ça.

Ce qui la stressait un peu, beaucoup en fait si elle était honnête avec elle, c'était son âge. Elle savait qu'elle serait plus jeune que la plupart de ses élèves. D'une part parce qu'elle avait toujours eu de l'avance dans ses études et d'autre part parce que ses élèves étaient tous des « secondes chances ». Des hommes et des femmes qui reprenaient leurs études pour espérer un meilleur travail ou pour se perfectionner dans leur poste actuel et espérer une promotion par la suite.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait certainement à faire à des gens qui la prendraient de haut ou qui ne la prendraient pas au sérieux. Elle allait devoir mettre des barrières tout de suite et se montrer ferme dès le début sinon elle aurait fort à faire. Mais elle comptait sur la maturité de chacun afin que tout se passe bien.

Elle feuilleta ses papiers pour se redonner confiance et savoir comment attaquer ce premier cours. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand elle entendit les premiers étudiants rentrer. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et sonda la réaction de chacun à sa présentation, elle ne s'était pas trompée ils étaient tous plus âgés qu'elle.

C'est un peu nerveuse qu'elle fit ses premières recommandations et qu'elle présenta le déroulement de ses cours. Elle expliqua que le premier semestre serait purement théorique et qu'ensuite il y aurait la partie pratique. Elle trouva ses étudiants plutôt attentifs et réceptifs à ses explications ce qui la détendit un peu.

Elle fit passer des feuilles reprenant tout ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas indescriptible et qu'un homme entra dans sa salle comme en terrain conquis, un sourire ravageur sur son visage.

* * *

Oliver était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, comme depuis un moment déjà. Mais ce matin le mettait particulièrement en colère, comme si le fait que son père l'ait obligé à travailler dans l'entreprise familiale n'était pas suffisant, il l'obligeait maintenant à reprendre des cours. Il avait tout essayé pour y échapper mais Robert Queen avait été intransigeant, il prenait ces cours où il ne mettait plus un pied dans l'entreprise, donc plus d'argent non plus.

Oliver n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter et de se plier à la volonté de son père. Il était inscrit à l'université de Starling dans deux matières précises, la gestion et l'informatique. Un petit rire ironique s'échappa de sa gorge en pensant qu'au moins ces deux matières lui serviraient. Il était incapable de gérer un budget étant un vrai panier percé, et côté informatique ses connaissances se limitaient à envoyer un mail.

En plus d'être de mauvaise humeur, son réveil n'avait pas sonné, il était donc en retard. Il avait avalé un petit déjeuner en vitesse, était passé sous la douche en vitesse également et avait pris sa voiture pour filer en ville. Seulement comble de malchance il y avait eu un accident sur l'autoroute et la circulation fut bloquée pendant un bon moment. Il voyait les minutes s'égrener sans rien pouvoir faire et se voyait déjà rater son premiers cours de l'année.

Mais il imaginait surtout son père le réprimander pour son manque d'implication. Il savait qu'il allait lui dire qu'il devrait un peu plus s'investir dans ce qu'il faisait, et que les gens ne le prendraient jamais au sérieux si lui-même ne faisait rien pour changer son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Depuis son adolescence il n'avait pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui et qu'ils lui fassent confiance. Il avait passé tout son temps quand il était au lycée à passer de filles en filles, à boire plus que de raison à chaque soirée et à faire les unes des journaux à scandales du pays.

Il était vrai que si on se plaçait du côté de ses parents il avait tout à leur prouver, pour un peu sa sœur serait plus mature que lui pour son âge, mais il estimait qu'à presque trente ans son père aurait pu lui éviter l'humiliation de repartir sur les bancs de la fac.

Il arriva enfin sur le parking de l'université et chercha sa place réservée. Cela avait au moins un avantage d'être connu et que son père finance une partie de la faculté. Il chercha dans ses papiers quel bâtiment il devait rejoindre et en jetant un œil à sa montre il s'aperçut qu'il avait pratiquement une heure de retard. Il courut pour essayer de réduire un peu ce retard et entra dans le bâtiment Lincoln.

Il chercha sa salle de cours et tomba sur la 213, il tourna la poignée de la porte qui pour une raison inconnue ne fonctionnait pas et ne voulait pas tourner dans le bon sens. Il s'énerva un peu dessus et à force de frapper et de l'agiter dans tous les sens, la porte finit par s'ouvrir dans un bruit infernal. Il entra en tombant presque dans la salle et se figea quand il vit qu'il était le centre de l'attention.

\- Salut. Dit-il nerveusement en levant sa main. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du professeur censé dispenser ce premier cours de gestion.

Il ne vit personne au bureau mais remarqua une jeune femme blonde à lunettes debout au milieu de la salle. Il la vit croiser les bras et attendre apparemment qu'il s'explique. Sa première impression fut de se demander quel âge elle pouvait avoir, elle avait l'air si jeune. Mais il remarqua surtout à quel point elle était jolie malgré ses lunettes à monture épaisse et cette queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air stricte et guindé.

\- On peut vous aider ? Demanda la jeune femme qu'il regardait. Elle avait un air sévère mais sa voix trahissait une certaine appréhension.

\- Je crois que j'ai cours ici. Répondit-il simplement avec son sourire charmeur. Généralement cela marchait toujours et était suffisant pour lui éviter des ennuis.

\- Si vous suivez ce cours vous avez à peu près….Felicity regarda sa montre. Exactement 1 h 12 de retard monsieur….Elle leva son regard vers lui et attendit qu'il réponde à sa question silencieuse.

\- Oliver….Queen. Dit-il d'une voix claire et forte afin qu'elle entende bien son nom complet. Il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée et que peut-être elle serait plus disposée envers lui en sachant qui il était.

\- Et bien Monsieur Queen vous êtes en retard et pas qu'un peu…..

\- Je sais, mais un accident sur l'autoroute et….Il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas réceptive à ses excuses. Elle filait déjà à son bureau pour lui donner un imprimé.

\- Tenez se sont les différentes choses dont nous venons de parler. Vous comprendrez bien que nous n'allons pas tout recommencer pour vous. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire qu'il eut du mal à interpréter. Oliver saisit le papier sans y prêter attention et prit place au fond de la salle comme à son habitude quand il était au lycée.

Felicity le regarda faire et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait Oliver Queen dans sa classe, de toutes les choses qu'il pouvait lui arriver celle-ci était la pire. Elle connaissait bien évidemment la famille Queen et tout ce qui tournait autour d'eux, en même temps il était difficile d'ignorer le pouvoir de cette famille en étant à Starling. Les Queen étaient partout et donnaient beaucoup d'argent un peu partout mais en particulier à cette université.

Elle le vit s'assoir et l'observa un peu se disant qu'il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de beau gosse. Elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder, des yeux bleus pétillants, un sourire charmeur, une carrure imposante et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il entretenait son corps en faisant du sport. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées et essayer de reprendre le fil de son cours quand elle croisa son regard et elle put voir un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête gênée qu'il l'ait surpris en train de le regarder.

\- Bon…où en étions nous avant que Mr Queen ne défonce cette porte ? Demanda-t-elle à ses étudiants. Elle chercha ses notes dans l'espoir de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Vous nous expliquiez le déroulement de vos cours ainsi que la pratique. Lui répondit un jeune homme au premier rang. Elle le regarda avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci…. ?

\- Adam, Madame. Adam Mitchell. Répéta-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

\- Merci Adam….poursuivons donc…Elle reprit le cours de ses explications et circula dans la salle comme elle le faisait depuis le début de la matinée, cela l'aidait à se calmer et ainsi à ne pas devoir porter son regard sur un élève en particulier.

Oliver n'avait pas quitté son professeur du regard. Lui qui s'attendait à trouver un vieux grincheux était plutôt content d'avoir cette jolie blonde pour toute son année. Elle était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder, il commença à la détailler quand il la vit évoluer entre les tables.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais était perchée sur des talons vertigineux qui lui faisaient des jambes à tomber et qui élançaient sa silhouette. Elle n'était pas maigre mais avait un corps harmonieux, une taille fine et des hanches bien proportionnées. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il découvrit petite mais parfaitement proportionnée à sa carrure.

Ses yeux observèrent ensuite son cou et son visage. Son premier sentiment avait été de la trouver jolie mais en fait elle était plus que ça. Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas qualifier, mais qui lui donnait envie de la connaître. Il remarqua la couleur de ses yeux sous ses lunettes et ne fut pas surprit de les voir bleus comme les siens.

Elle continuait à parler et pour être honnête il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait, bien trop occupé à la détailler. Il la suivit du regard quand elle retourna à son bureau et nota à cet instant sa chute de rein. Il déglutit quand il la vit marcher et balancer ses hanches de gauche à droite, elle était….parfaite. Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut et il nota sa queue de cheval qui s'agitait à chacun de ses pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait voir ses cheveux se balancer de cette façon dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Mr Queen…au lieu de bailler aux corneilles pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ? C'est Felicity qui le ramena sur terre. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à reprendre ses esprits et la fixa gêné de ne pas avoir entendu sa question.

\- Désolé je…je. Felicity souffla d'exaspération et porta son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre en demandant qui pouvait répondre à sa question. Oliver vit cet Adam lever la main et décréta à cet instant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'entendit répondre avec exactitude et sa colère grimpa d'un cran.

\- Merci Adam…au moins quelqu'un qui suit. Lui dit Felicity en se rapprochant à nouveau de son bureau. Bon nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle saisit tout un tas de feuille et se concentra sur ces dernières. Veuillez noter…premier chapitre « l'entreprise et son fonctionnement ».

Oliver prit en vitesse son bloc note et son stylo. Il commença à noter furieusement et manque de chance pour lui son stylo tomba en panne. Il le secoua et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne fonctionnerait plus. Il se pencha alors vers son voisin de table et lui demanda un stylo. Ce dernier lui montra son ordinateur et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'il attendait.

Il se tourna alors vers son autre voisin et lui posa la même question et obtint la même réponse à la différence que lui avait une tablette entre les mains. Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir pensé à ce genre de choses. Il leva son regard vers Felicity qui avait remarqué son manège. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit un stylo, il le saisit en lui faisant un léger sourire d'excuse.

\- Mr Queen…vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours. Dit-elle tout bas afin que personne ne l'entende. Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers elle surprit. Il hocha la tête et se dit qu'il avait vraiment mal commencé cette journée.

Oliver attendit que tous les étudiants quittent la salle avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre son professeur à son bureau. Il se posta devant et attendit qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle faisait avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé….j'ai dû vous faire une piètre impression mais je….

\- Mr Queen. L'arrêta Felicity en levant ses yeux de ses notes.

\- Oliver. Dit-il avec une grimace à l'écoute de son nom. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et reprit.

\- Mr Queen….je sais qui vous êtes et vous n'aurez pas un traitement de faveur parce qu'un bâtiment de cette université porte votre nom ou parce que votre famille est très généreuse….je suis ici pour dispenser des cours et non pour gérer vos retards et vos problèmes logistiques. Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne et j'attends de vous d'être ponctuel, de ne pas gêner mes cours et bien évidemment d'avoir tout le matériel nécessaire pour prendre des notes.

Elle l'avait fixé tout le long de sa tirade et l'avait vu pâlir au fur et à mesure, il ne devait certainement pas être habitué à ce qu'on le traite de cette façon. S'il pensait l'amadouer d'une façon ou d'une autre il faisait fausse route.

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez largement de quoi vous offrir le dernier ordinateur à la mode. Elle le vit accuser le coup et se pincer les lèvres pour retenir une réponse cinglante, elle n'en doutait pas. Maintenant vous pouvez partir. Lui dit-elle lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait fini ses remarques.

Oliver la regardait furieux et…admiratif. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de le remettre en place de cette façon, surtout quand on savait qui il était. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur son visage, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de relever.

\- Je suis ravie de constater que vous prenez au sérieux mes remarques. Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Nous allons avoir un problème Mr Queen si vous prenez à la légère tout ce que je vous dis.

\- Non….ce n'est pas ça. Répondit-il tout à coup sérieux. Mais je….je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle de cette façon. Reconnut-il. Elle leva un sourcil à sa réponse et continua son rangement.

\- Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse dévaliser le premier magasin d'informatique sur votre chemin et revenir demain avec tout le nécessaire pour prendre des notes. Tenez en attendant voilà ce qu'il vous manque du cours d'aujourd'hui. Elle lui tendit une feuille qu'il saisit. Vous me la ramenez demain…j'en ai besoin. Lui dit-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers lui et la voix plus basse.

Oliver la fixa et la vit sortir de la salle, il resta un moment planté là, encore sous le choc de s'être fait réprimander comme un écolier. Il se dit que cette année allait être longue et qu'il avait bien fallu qu'il soit dans le collimateur de son seul professeur. Lui qui l'avait trouvé sexy et plutôt à son goût venait de se prendre une douche froide, non seulement elle ne l'aimait pas mais en plus elle était insensible à son charme…..ce qui était plutôt une première pour lui.

* * *

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda Tommy en éclatant de rire à son histoire. Oliver secoua la tête que non et il repartit de plus belle à rire. Tu as réussi à trouver la seule femme sur cette planète à ne pas succomber au charme Queen !

\- Oh Tommy c'est loin d'être drôle ! Oliver le regarda le regard mauvais et furieux. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur sinon mon père me jette dehors de QC et du manoir….elle me déteste c'est certain….j'avais pourtant mis toutes les chances de mon côté…à croire que je suis maudit avec les études.

Tommy sentit au ton de son ami qu'il était vraiment mal et limite désespéré.

\- Écoute...vous êtes partis du mauvais pied mais peut-être que demain elle réalisera qu'elle a été un peu dure avec toi quand tu auras les réponses à chacune des questions qu'elle te posera. Oliver le remercia de vouloir lui remonter le moral. Hey…elle est sexy au moins ? Demanda Tommy d'un œil lubrique.

\- Oh Tommy. Plaida-t-il d'une voix traînante. Tu crois vraiment que c'est important ? Il lui fit signe que oui et Oliver éclata de rire à son tour. Bon ok….elle est hyper sexy. Dit-il finalement en se souvenant de ses jambes à n'en plus finir et de cette petite poitrine.

\- Au moins elle est agréable à regarder…tu ne perdras pas ton temps. Rigola Tommy entraînant Oliver.

####

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as le fils Queen dans ta classe ? Donna était montée dans les aigus depuis que Felicity lui avait expliquée son premier jour de cours. Oh ma chérie est-il aussi beau que dans les magazines ? Il paraît qu'il a un sourire à tomber.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération d'entendre sa mère s'extasier sur Oliver Queen. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était pas mal, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tomber en admiration devant lui et ne pas lui faire remarquer son mauvais comportement.

\- Il est pas mal. Finit-elle par répondre. Mais il est aussi arrogant et très sûr de lui….tout ce qui m'horripile au plus haut point….il pense que parce que ses parents sont de gentils donateurs je vais le laisser agir à sa guise et bien il se trompe. Donna rigola doucement au ton employé par sa fille. Quoi ?!

\- Rien chérie…mais tu le juges et tu ne le connais même pas….tout n'est pas forcément comme on le pense. C'est vrai regarde d'où tu viens…personne ne croyait en tes capacités, et pourtant tu enseignes maintenant. Cela fit réfléchir Felicity qui se dit que sa mère n'avait pas tort mais elle repensa aussitôt à Oliver et au sourire qu'il lui avait servi en entrant dans sa salle.

\- Peut-être mais pour l'instant il ne m'a rien montré qui vaille la peine que je le traite mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Maman je dois te laisser j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain et….

\- Oui je sais….tu ne veux pas que je te sermonne. Je t'aime chérie…et n'oublie pas….

\- Oui maman je sais. La coupa Felicity. Je t'aime aussi. Elles raccrochèrent et Felicity se concentra sur ses cours de demain et se demanda bien si son étudiant le plus indiscipliné allait arriver à l'heure.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui on l'espère vous aura plus.**

 **Nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Pour info cette fiction est en 9 chapitres qui sont tous prêts...et qui n'attendent que vous...n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent pour poster plus vite.**

 **A bientôt .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Nous sommes super contentes de vos réactions.**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vos mises en suivi.**

 **Merci à Mara, Melissa, Amina, Sissi, Olicity1990, Bethoveen, Olicity-love, Ally84, Lulzimevelioska ainsi que les guests pour vos reviews, ça compte beaucoup.**

 **Pour répondre à Mélissa, je n'ai plus d'os en stock mais d'autres sont prévus, pas d'inquiétude...lol...**

 **Bethoveen et Amina, j'ai bien noté vos idées. Merci beaucoup de jouer le jeu.**

 **'Shinobu24...merci pour tout...**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre qui on l'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les jours passaient, les semaines s'enchaînaient et voilà bientôt deux mois qu'Oliver avait reprit le chemin de l'université. Le second jour de son retour sur les bancs de l'université, il était arrivé en avance et avait trouvé son professeur déjà présente dans leur salle occupée à travailler son cours du jour.

Felicity avait visé sa montre en lui lançant un regard surprit de le trouver déjà devant elle. Il lui avait souri et avait agité devant ses yeux son ordinateur afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux et qu'il avait pris en compte ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

Il avait posé ses affaires à sa place et une fois installé lui avait rendu la feuille qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille.

\- Tenez….je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une surcharge de travail. Elle avait alors levé le nez de ses notes et lui avait lancé un regard légèrement noir. Elle avait compris à son ton qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Merci Mr Queen. Elle avait saisi la feuille et l'avait posé un peu trop durement sur son bureau.

\- Oliver….je préfère. Mr Queen…c'est un peu trop pour moi. Il lui fit un sourire et décida d'en connaître un peu plus sur elle. Elle l'intriguait et la revoir ce matin avait remué ce besoin d'en savoir plus. Je peux vous poser une question….Felicity ? Demanda-t-il en notant le nom inscrit sur le côté de son bureau.

\- Melle Smoak...Mr Queen….je préfère. Dit-elle en remettant les choses à leurs places. Je vous écoute.

\- D'où venez-vous ? A l'évidence vous n'êtes pas de cette ville, sinon je vous aurais certainement déjà vu et nous aurions certainement déjà bu un verre ensemble….je ne laisse jamais une jolie fille seule quand j'en croise une. Dit-il en rigolant un peu, fier de sa repartie.

Elle le regarda surprise de sa question et de son audace. Oliver Queen ne faillait pas à sa réputation de charmeur et de tombeur. Elle le regardait lui offrir son plus beau sourire et se dit qu'effectivement bon nombre de filles avaient dû se laisser charmer par ce beau sourire et ses yeux bleus. Mais elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres, elle savait qu'il cherchait uniquement à la déstabiliser et à ce qu'elle ne soit pas sur son dos toute l'année.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance Mr Queen….cela ne vous servira pas pour vos cours. Et merci pour le compliment mais ce que vous essayez de faire ne fonctionnera pas. Elle se redressa légèrement, croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège. Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez avec vos belles paroles et votre sourire mais arrêtez tout de suite.

\- Oh….donc si je vous invite à boire un verre un jour vous me direz non ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton remplit d'ironie. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en pouffant légèrement.

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question Mr Queen ? Ils se fixèrent un instant et Oliver secoua la tête lui signifiant qu'il avait compris le message.

\- Je vais plutôt aller travailler. Dit-il en faisant un geste vers sa table.

\- Oui je pense que c'est mieux effectivement. Répondit Felicity toujours très sérieusement, cependant intérieurement elle rigolait. Elle venait d'éconduire Oliver Queen, elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de la séduire ni aucun espoir. Si sa mère savait ça elle lui ferait un sermon dont elle se souviendrait, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Ce second échange avait marqué le début d'un petit jeu entre les deux dont le reste de la classe était témoin tous les jours. Oliver arrivait à l'heure la plupart du temps, prenait place à sa table et observait Felicity évoluer pendant les cours. Elle l'interrogeait sur un sujet ou un autre, et comme souvent il n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions, Adam intervenait alors dans ce tableau et recevait un sourire sincère de la part de la jolie blonde.

Oliver avait pris en grippe cet Adam. Il était tout ce qu'il détestait, un premier de la classe qui se croyait tout permit parce qu'il se pensait plus intelligent que ses camarades. Il ne supportait plus son regard moqueur sur lui à chaque fois qu'il répondait à sa place. Il était exaspéré de ce comportement, mais ne savait pas comment inverser la tendance. Il voulait que Felicity le voit autrement et pas comme cet étudiant plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait tenté de la séduire pour être certain d'avoir de bonnes notes. Non, il voulait qu'elle voit qu'il était capable de mieux, d'être pris au sérieux et surtout que son nom n'avait finalement pas d'importance.

Alors il s'était mis à travailler sérieusement. Il avait rattrapé son retard et avait dévoré toutes les notes qu'il avait prises durant ces deux mois. Il avait aussi potassé les bouquins recommandés pour les cours et n'avait pas arrêté une minute de faire des recherches et de se documenter. Il avait même été jusqu'à aller chez QC pour poser des questions au directeur financier.

Et cela avait fini par payer le jour où comme à chaque fois elle lui avait posé sa traditionnelle question. Il l'avait alors regardé avec un sourire victorieux et avait répondu avec exactitude. Il avait vu un regard surprit s'afficher sur son visage et avait été fier de son effet. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surprit avait été ce qui avait suivi.

\- Mr Queen. Felicity l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la salle. Il s'était approché de son bureau et avait attendu qu'elle lui parle. Je suis impressionnée de votre progression.

\- Merci….j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ça. Répondit-il fier de lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant….vous partiez de loin. Elle était debout, à moitié assise sur son bureau les bras croisés.

Oliver détaillait sa tenue du jour, une jupe crayon grise portée sur un chemisier noir et gris assortit. Sa veste donnait un côté stricte à sa tenue, mais les motifs de son haut donnaient le côté original qu'il lui manquait. Elle avait des talons noirs sur lesquels il se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait tenir. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle portait un fin bracelet en argent sur lequel pendait une petite licorne colorée. Il sourit à voir cette breloque plutôt insolite pendre à son poignet.

Il se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il avait envie de la connaître. Elle l'intriguait de plus en plus mais restait hermétique à toute tentative d'approche, il n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait éconduit. Il avait déjà assisté à des refus de sa part à d'autres étudiants, hommes ou femmes d'ailleurs, qui tentaient de l'inviter à déjeuner ou simplement à boire un café.

Elle discutait sans soucis avec eux dans cette salle de cours mais une fois sortie elle voulait garder une certaine distance. Il comprenait mais ce n'en était pas pour autant moins frustrant. Il tenta quand même une nouvelle fois sa chance.

\- Et pour fêter ma bonne réponse je peux vous offrir un verre ? Demanda-t-il en lui sortant un magnifique sourire. Il la vit resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, baisser la tête et sourire légèrement. S'il vous plaît….juste un verre….même un soda. Tenta-t-il en rigolant.

\- Non merci. Dit-elle en rigolant à sa tentative, assez drôle il fallait le reconnaître. C'est très aimable mais ce ne serait pas correct….vous êtes mon élève et ce genre….de choses ne se fait pas, mais merci beaucoup. Elle bougea de sa place pour ne pas montrer sa gêne et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Continuez à travailler de la même façon et je parie qu'avant les vacances de noël vous serez dans le peloton de tête.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-il étonné. Ça….ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Dit-il nerveusement. Elle le fixa avec un petit sourire.

\- Il faut un début à tout….vous allez voir quand vous y aurez goûté vous aurez du mal à repasser en queue de classe...le travail paye toujours. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et Felicity sentit son regard pénétrant et joueur sur elle. Elle ressentit un mélange de gêne et d'excitation qui la déstabilisa un peu, elle rompit leur contact visuel et finit de s'habiller afin de quitter cette salle. Bonne fin de journée Oliver.

Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, la regardant finir de remplir son sac et de ranger son bureau. Il était comme hypnotisé, il la trouvait vraiment à son goût et cela le dérangeait qu'elle refuse toute invitation, il comprenait la distance qu'elle imposait mais cela l'agaçait quand même. Cependant il refusait de baisser les bras, il savait qu'un jour il réussirait là où tout le monde avait échoué.

\- Attendez. Dit-il avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de la salle et disparaisse. Vous venez d'utiliser mon prénom. Il était surpris qu'elle abandonne l'usage de son nom qu'il l'agaçait encore plus que tout. Elle se retourna avec le plus joli sourire qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

\- Oui….vous le méritez….je vous l'ai dit…le travail paye toujours Oliver. À demain.

\- À demain. Répéta-t-il en la voyant partir encore surprit d'avoir entendu son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Depuis le premier jour, elle lui servait du « Mr Queen » à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et là elle l'appelait par son prénom parce qu'il avait réussi à l'impressionner et à la surprendre. Il réalisa alors qu'il adorait entendre sa bouche prononcer son prénom et il se promit de continuer à fournir autant d'effort pour continuer à l'entendre.

Felicity sortit de sa salle de classe avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait réussi à ce que l'élève le plus dissipé et le plus difficile à son goût se mette au travail. Elle avait finalement utilisé la bonne méthode sur lui. Elle avait été contrariée de découvrir Oliver Queen dans sa classe et encore plus quand il avait fait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, user de son charme et utiliser son nom de famille pour couvrir son manque d'implication et de travail.

Elle l'avait remis à sa place plus d'une fois et lui avait fait comprendre que le respect se gagnait et que le travail payait toujours, et à ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, il avait énormément bossé son sujet et elle était plutôt fière de lui. Mais ce qui la fit sourire encore plus c'était son visage quand elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, si elle avait pu immortaliser l'instant elle l'aurait fait.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait le défier et le petit jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis le début pouvait s'avérer dangereux si elle n'était pas prudente. Oliver Queen était un garçon charmant et très sûr de lui, mais elle savait aussi que si elle grattait un peu elle tomberait sur une personnalité qu'elle serait susceptible d'apprécier et ce n'était clairement pas dans ses plans.

Elle était ici pour enseigner, se faire un nom, travailler dur et d'arrache-pied pour espérer un jour obtenir un poste dans une université prestigieuse du pays. C'était ça son objectif et pas de tomber sous le charme du playboy de la ville aussi craquant soit-il. Elle reprit sa voiture et regagna son appartement, ici elle était certaine d'être à l'abri et de ne pas être tentée de dire oui à toutes ces invitations d'Oliver.

Car si elle était honnête avec elle, elle avait été tentée de dire oui plus d'une fois, mais son statut de professeur avait mis un frein à cette envie de céder et d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Elle pensait aux rumeurs inévitables qui en découleraient sans aucun doute, et si cela remontait aux oreilles du doyen elle pouvait dire adieux à son poste.

Elle décida de plonger dans un bon bain chaud pour se détendre de cette journée et essayer d'éloigner ces pensées qui envahissaient son esprit depuis qu'elle avait quitté Oliver. Elle prépara son bain et décida de décrocher son téléphone fixe ainsi que de mettre en silencieux son portable. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère vienne troubler sa tranquillité, elle n'arrêterait pas de lui parler du fils Queen et connaissant la perspicacité de Donna elle ne manquerait pas de remarquer que sa fille ne serait plus aussi tranchante sur le cas « Oliver Queen ».

* * *

Depuis ce jour où Oliver avait eu la chance d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Felicity, il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler encore plus dur. Il refusait même toutes les invitations à sortir de Tommy ce qui inquiétait vraiment son meilleur ami. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il faisait passer autre chose avant l'amusement. Tommy avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix au vu de l'ultimatum de Robert Queen mais là son engagement dépassait clairement le stade de ses études. Tommy avait fini par comprendre qu'Oliver voulait impressionner cette Felicity Smoak. Elle devait être un sacré genre de fille pour qu'il laisse de côté tout ce qui faisait Oliver Queen.

\- Tommy je ne sortirai pas ce soir. Répéta Oliver pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. J'ai un test dans quelques jours et je dois être en forme, j'ai encore plein de choses à réviser et….Il entendit son ami éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

\- Rien…c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu me sors une excuse de ce genre….et dans ta bouche je dois t'avouer que ça sonne vraiment bizarre. Tommy finit en rigolant et Oliver le suivit. Mais je comprends et je te laisse tranquille. Finit-il par lui dire. Mais ce n'est que partie remise...quand tout cette mascarade sera terminée tu me promets de sortir et d'enfin profiter de la vie et des filles qui doivent mortellement s'ennuyer depuis que tu as décidé d'être sérieux.

\- Oui….promis. Pouffa Oliver, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir honorer la partie de la promesse concernant les filles qui l'attendaient, parce que depuis des mois une seule occupait ses pensées, et elle était loin d'être comme toutes celles qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Ils conversèrent encore un moment avant qu'Oliver ne raccroche et replonge dans ses révisons. Il ne devait pas louper ce test. C'était le premier et certainement le plus important pour lui, il pourrait ainsi prouver à son père et à Felicity qu'il pouvait être autre chose que ce garçon sûr de lui, fêtard et dragueur.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se passèrent tous sur le même schéma, Oliver allait en cours, participait plus que d'habitude, ce qui lui valut plus d'une fois un sourire sincère de la part de Felicity et un regard mauvais de la part d'Adam. Il s'était aperçut que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment le porter dans son cœur et il en jouait un peu il devait l'avouer.

Le voir se décomposer et devenir fou de colère à chaque fois que Felicity lui donnait la parole le faisait jubiler et l'amusait beaucoup. Si au début cette rivalité était un petit jeu entre les deux garçons, cela était devenu un peu plus du côté d'Adam qui n'avait pas hésité à aller trouver le doyen Merlyn pour lui faire part de ses doutes concernant la relation que pouvait entretenir Oliver et Felicity. C'est ce qu'il découvrit un jour en surprenant une conversation entre Felicity et Malcolm Merlyn.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak je suis désolé de vous faire part de mon inquiétude mais des rumeurs circulent et je me dois de vous poser la question. Felicity regardait le doyen se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important pour qu'il se déplace jusque dans sa salle.

\- Je vous écoute, et je dois dire que je suis inquiète au vu de votre ton grave. Dit-elle en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Entretenez-vous une relation autre que celle prof/étudiant avec Oliver Queen ? La question était claire et sans détour.

\- Pardon ? Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Non absolument pas. Répondit-elle dégoûtée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle n'était pas assez professionnelle. Mais qui vous a dit une chose pareille ?

Malcolm regarda sa réaction et la crut instantanément, il leva un sourcil se disant qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle savait bien qu'il y avait un responsable derrière cette accusation.

\- Je ne peux rien dire mais je suis content de constater que ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Son ton se fit plus bas et il s'approcha un peu d'elle pour lui dire la suite. Melle Smoak, je sais qu'Oliver peut être très charmant et vous ne seriez pas la première à tomber dans ses filets….seulement faites attention et…

\- Doyen Merlyn. Le coupa Felicity. Je ne suis pas stupide et je connais ce genre de garçon issu d'une bonne famille qui se croit tout permis….et croyez-moi Oliver Queen n'a pas dérogé à la règle. Dit-elle en pouffant se souvenant de leurs débuts plutôt chaotiques. Mais c'est un étudiant attentif, qui a eu du mal à trouver sa place mais qui a enfin compris qu'il fallait travailler pour avoir le respect des autres…..et voir que certains élèves interprètent mal une interaction entre nous et puissent penser que je privilégie Oliver me rends vraiment triste pour eux.

\- Très bien je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé sur vous en vous embauchant. Conclut Malcolm avec un léger sourire. Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Felicity haussa les sourcils se demandant pourquoi cela intéressait autant le doyen. Ses parents sont des amis de longue date et mon fils et Oliver sont très amis…

\- Oh…je vois…les débuts ont été difficiles mais il a commencé à travailler sérieusement et depuis c'est un autre étudiant. Dit-elle fièrement. Et honnêtement je pense qu'il peut nous surprendre lors du test de demain.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Malcolm était ravi, enfin Oliver allait prendre sa vie en main, il était temps. Il savait que Robert était inquiet pour son fils et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le motiver et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas que compter sur le nom et la fortune de ses parents. Robert va être heureux que son fils se réveille enfin….merci beaucoup Melle Smoak.

\- Vous savez je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose…..Oliver a simplement eu un déclic.

\- Peut-être mais ça été vous le déclencheur.

Oliver avait suivi toute cette conversation et était partagé entre colère et euphorie. Colère car il savait très bien qu'Adam était responsable de la visite du doyen et euphorie parce qu'il avait entendu Felicity parler de lui en terme sympathique et s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait même entendu une pointe de fierté dans sa voix. Il se décida à entrer.

\- Oh…bonjour. Dit-il en s'adressant à Malcolm. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et il vit un sourire sur le visage du doyen mais une inquiétude sur le visage de Felicity, ce qui le perturba un peu.

\- Bonjour Oliver…justement Melle Smoak me parlait de ton évolution et je dois dire que je suis content et surpris. Fit Malcolm en s'approchant de lui. Continue comme ça. Il fit un signe de tête à Felicity, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver et sortit de la salle les laissant seuls, rassuré de ce que lui avait dit Felicity.

Le silence tomba dans la salle de cours et Oliver sentit Felicity se tendre à se savoir seule avec lui. Il savait que ce que le doyen venait de lui dire l'avait bouleversé et que tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni afin qu'elle se détende face à lui étaient ruinés à cause d'un binoclard jaloux.

\- J'ai tout entendu. Dit-il ne voulant pas lui cacher ce qu'il savait. Je suis désolé et je vais régler le problème avec Adam...parce qu'on est tous les deux conscients que c'est lui qui fait circuler cette rumeur ? Felicity hocha la tête, d'accord avec son analyse.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine Oliver….je vais m'en charger….je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, et je pense que cela aura plus d'impact. Oliver ne fut pas convaincu mais décida de ne pas aller contre sa volonté, et en plus savoir Adam se faire réprimander par Felicity lui plaisait assez.

\- Ok très bien. Répondit-il simplement. Je vous laisse faire. Ils se fixèrent un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, ils sentaient qu'un truc était en train de se passer entre eux, c'était devenu comme une évidence depuis un moment, mais ils ne savaient pas le gérer et c'était ça qui inquiétait grandement Felicity.

\- Je…j'ai du travail Oliver et….Felicity brisa leur lien visuel en disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Ok…je vous laisse….j'ai aussi du travail…je…à plus tard. Lança-t-il avant de sortir de la salle pour finalement rejoindre la bibliothèque qui était devenue son endroit préféré pour étudier. Il rigola à cette pensée, qui aurait cru ça un jour. Il fit le trajet en pensant à Felicity et à son travail, Adam ne perdait rien pour attendre. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Felicity il allait lui aussi s'occuper de son cas.

####

Felicity agita l'ensemble des copies de sa classe sous le nez de ses élèves. Elle pouvait voir leurs visages inquiets pour certain et elle se concentra sur Oliver en particulier, qui à son air, n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Alors pour un premier test je dois dire que j'ai eu de bonnes surprises…je vois qu'au moins mes cours servent à certains. Elle distribua les copies et s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps à côté d'Oliver. Elle lui montra sa note du bout des doigts, il avait un B+. Il leva son regard vers elle satisfait accompagné d'un énorme sourire. Félicitations Mr Queen. Dit-elle un peu plus bas juste pour lui. Il rigola légèrement au nom qu'elle venait de lui donner, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus utilisé.

Oliver regarda à nouveau sa copie. B+, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une note de ce genre et il était plutôt satisfait. Il aurait préféré avoir un A mais il partait de tellement loin qu'il ne fallait pas non plus attendre un miracle tout de suite. Son regard tomba dans celui d'Adam quand il releva la tête et put voir son regard mauvais sur lui, il ne savait pas si Felicity lui avait parlé mais en tout cas il n'avait pas changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui.

Il restait encore deux semaines avant les vacances de Noel. Felicity était attablée dans un café loin de l'université, elle avait autour d'elle des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout et son ordinateur sur le côté. Elle préparait ses cours pour la rentrée de janvier, elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire et s'avançait un peu parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois arrivée chez sa mère cette dernière l'empêcherait de travailler sans arrêt.

\- Je vous croyais plus ordonnée que ça. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnue le propriétaire de cette voix, elle leva le visage et constata avec plaisir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Je peux m'assoir ?

* * *

 **A votre avis qui vient interrompre Felicity ? Réponse au prochain chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...et il n'est pas impossible que je poste le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine...à vous de voir.**

 **A bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec ce chapitre tant attendu par certaines...et pour enfin savoir qui dérange Felicity.**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour tous vous remercier de vos commentaires et de votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction.**

 **Merci à Sissi, Olicity1990, Mélissa, Lovatic, Bethoveen, Olicity-love, Amina et les nombreux guests pour votre soutient.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver regardait Felicity avec un regard plein d'espoir qu'elle dise oui, en entrant dans ce café perdu à l'autre bout de la ville il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur elle.

\- Pour que les choses soient claires….je ne vous ai pas suivi, j'ai mon propre café dans les mains, et surtout je ne vous ai pas payé le vôtre donc….techniquement nous ne prenons pas un verre ou plutôt dans notre cas un café...c'est juste une rencontre fortuite et je peux donc tout à fait m'assoir à cette table. Dit-il d'une traite avant qu'elle ne le stoppe et lui oppose un «non » catégorique.

Felicity avait écouté attentivement cette tirade et se retenait d'éclater de rire. Elle avait les bras croisés et pouvait voir qu'Oliver espérait vraiment qu'elle dise oui. Si elle était honnête elle avait très envie elle aussi de lui dire oui et d'enfin le connaître un peu plus.

\- Devant tous ces faits je peux difficilement vous dire non. Dit-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle fit de la place sur la table et fit signe à Oliver de s'assoir. Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois et il s'installa avec un énorme sourire. Alors que faites-vous dans ce quartier ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous pas loin et j'adore ce qu'ils servent ici. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant un peu plus sur la table. Et vous ?

\- J'habite juste à côté. Répondit-elle en montrant son immeuble, elle regretta aussitôt. Ce n'était pas très malin de lui donner son adresse, Oliver la fixa ne comprenant pas comment en habitant si près, elle ne travaillait pas chez elle.

\- Et vous travaillez ici ?

\- Je déteste travailler dans le silence….l'activité autour de moi m'aide à me concentrer. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif. Oui je sais ma mère aussi a du mal à comprendre. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- Je suis sûr que je m'entendrais très bien avec votre mère dans ce cas. Il éclata de rire à sa remarque.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Répondit-elle en imaginant la rencontre entre les deux. J'en profite pour travailler encore un peu avant de la rejoindre pour les vacances, elle déteste quand je passe tout mon temps le nez dans mes bouquins. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'excusa. Désolé je vous raconte ma vie et ce n'est pas très intéressant….

\- Non…non au contraire je…je suis content d'en savoir un peu plus sur vous. Répondit Oliver pour la détromper. Ça fait des mois que je souhaite en apprendre plus. Elle le fixa se disant que ce café n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils allaient glisser sur un terrain dangereux et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister longtemps. Vous connaissez pleins de choses sur moi alors que moi je suis dans le flou le plus total.

\- Oliver. Plaida-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je….on doit garder une certaine distance….je suis votre professeur. Elle essaya de nouveau de se convaincre mais devait avouer qu'elle détestait ce fait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Oliver.

\- Je vous propose une chose. Il laissa sa phase en suspens le temps qu'elle hoche la tête pour savoir ce qu'il lui proposait. On va faire comme si on venait de se rencontrer et qu'on ne se connaissait absolument pas….pas d'étudiant, pas de prof….rien que Felicity et Oliver….ça vous dit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard perdu. C'était une bonne idée qui pourrait lui enlever toute culpabilité et puis ils étaient loin de l'université, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on les surprenne en train de discuter et puis au pire ils conversaient simplement, ce n'était pas non plus très grave.

\- Ok….je suis Felicity. Dit-elle en tendant sa main, il la regarda surprit qu'elle accepte et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que sa peau était douce, il eut alors du mal à lâcher sa main.

\- Oliver. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Felicity. Alors que faites-vous dans le quartier ? Elle commença alors son explication omettant de parler de sa profession comme lui avait délibérément omit de mentionner son nom de famille et son statut d'étudiant.

\- Vous venez de Vegas ? Whoua…je n'avais pas imaginé ça. Dit-il surprit. A votre style j'aurais plutôt pensé Boston ou New-York mais certainement pas Vegas. Il rigola nerveusement.

\- Ça c'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu ma mère. Dit-elle en rigolant elle aussi nerveuse, elle confiait des choses personnelles et ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose, elle avait du mal à oublier leur vraie relation mais en même temps elle avait du mal à résister à lui raconter sa vie. C'était très étrange comme situation. J'ai fait toutes mes études à Boston. Révéla-t-elle.

\- Je n'avais donc pas tout à fait tort…ou ça ?

\- Harvard….j'ai eu la chance d'obtenir une bourse. Oliver la regarda admiratif de son parcours, elle était loin d'être née dans une famille aisée. Elle lui avait confié le départ de son père, le mal que sa mère avait eu pour l'élever seule dans cette ville pas toujours bien fréquentée. Cela lui avait donné la force de se battre et l'envie de s'en sortir.

\- Moi aussi je suis allé à Harvard….mais j'ai juste profité de leur logement….au bout d'un semestre à semer la pagaille j'ai été remercié par le doyen. Expliqua-t-il légèrement honteux de son comportement de l'époque. On aurait pu se croiser.

Il la fixa intensément se disant qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas aimé le Oliver étudiant de cette période. Il était plus intéressé par le fait de mettre chaque fille qu'il croisait dans son lit histoire d'allonger son tableau de chasse, plutôt que de connaître les gens qui gravitait autour de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on aurait pu s'entendre….on ne fréquentait certainement pas les mêmes personnes. Il lui fit une grimace qui la fit rire, admettant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. A votre tour. Elle se redressa un peu et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le premier jour. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma classe ? Il leva un sourcil, elle remettait sur le tapis son statut de prof et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne parlait pas de notre « situation ». Elle lui fit une petite moue à laquelle il ne put résister. Ok….mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Souffla-t-il dépité qu'elle le découvre sous cet angle. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un modèle de sérieux et cette fois-ci il en a eu marre….il m'a imposé de reprendre une année d'étude pour me mettre à niveau.

Il avait eu la tête baissée tout le temps de son explication, n'osant pas la regarder et qu'elle constate que finalement la première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui était la bonne. Un fils de bonne famille qui ne faisait rien de bon et qui se croyait tout permis.

\- Oh….et bien c'est une bonne idée au vu de vos derniers résultats….votre père doit être fier de vous. Il releva d'un coup sec la tête vers elle, surprit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle le sentit et ajouta. Vous avez su vous remettre en question et changer la donne….c'est une preuve d'implication et de sérieux.

\- Merci…mais je ne sais pas si mon père voit les choses sous cet angle…bref….merci de m'avoir poussé un peu. Sans vous j'en serais toujours au même point.

\- Mais de rien. Dit-elle après un moment à le fixer. J'aurais fait pareil avec n'importe qui. Voulant remettre une certaine distance entre eux, ils venaient d'avoir des conversations intimes et sérieuses, elle savait qu'elle venait de franchir une limite qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas dépasser. C'est mon boulot de professeur. Elle visa sa montre et constata que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils discutaient. Oh je…je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard….je vais…devoir y aller. Elle se leva rapidement, rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et sans qu'Oliver ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait elle avait disparue dans la rue, s'engouffrant dans son immeuble.

Il resta un moment à fixer cette porte d'immeuble et à se retenir d'y entrer à son tour et d'aller la trouver. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait encore un peu plus, il voulait être avec elle et encore en apprendre sur elle. Avant elle l'intriguait, maintenant elle l'obsédait, il rigola nerveusement se disant que si elle savait ça, elle prendrait peur, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en lui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se contenter de la connaître de cette façon. Il voulait plus.

####

Felicity rentra chez elle en courant presque. Elle monta les deux étages à pieds en vitesse, ouvrit sa porte et la referma en s'adossant à cette dernière le souffle court et se maudissant pour ce qu'il venait de se passer au café. Elle s'était laissé aller à raconter sa vie et à discuter de tout et de rien avec un étudiant. Mais pas avec n'importe lequel…Oliver Queen…celui-là même qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans dès le premier jour et qui n'avait pas caché son envie de sortir avec elle.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Et si finalement tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Si finalement il avait fait une sorte de pari idiot avec ses amis se promettant de mettre son professeur un peu trop stricte dans son lit ? Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce genre de choses de la part d'Oliver, mais elle devait admettre que son passé ne plaidait pas en sa faveur.

Elle se força à se calmer et à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Oliver avait fait des efforts depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans sa classe, elle se dit qu'il n'aurait pas fourni autant d'efforts pour finalement la séduire, il aurait continué sur sa lancée de playboy, et lui aurait sorti le grand jeu.

Non il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, il était attachant, gentil, intelligent, volontaire et en plus il était plutôt agréable à regarder….elle était tout simplement attirée par Oliver Queen, son étudiant le plus difficile avait réussi à percer sa carapace et à la séduire. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, elle devait se reprendre et mettre à nouveau de la distance entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme elle venait de le faire.

Les prochaines vacances allaient l'aider à remettre ses idées en place et à essayer d'oublier à quel point ce qu'Oliver lui avait montré de lui, lui plaisait infiniment. Elle baissa la tête dépitée et ses yeux se posèrent sur son courrier qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert depuis plusieurs jours. Une enveloppe en particulier attira son attention.

Elle la saisit et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. C'était une invitation à la traditionnelle fête de Noël de l'université de Starling, elle souffla de frustration. Elle détestait ce genre d'événement, mais se voyait mal refuser d'y aller, elle était nouvelle ici et en plus le doyen Merlyn l'avait à l'œil depuis les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte. Elle n'avait pas le choix et devait y aller.

Elle visa le jour et s'aperçut que cette soirée avait lieu la veille de son départ, qu'elle poisse pensa-t-elle, avec un peu de chance elle aurait pu l'éviter. Elle regarda à nouveau le carton et s'aperçut alors que la soirée n'avait pas lieu sur le campus de l'université mais au manoir Queen. Décidément elle était maudite, elle qui voulait éviter de croiser Oliver ailleurs qu'à l'université savait pertinemment qu'il serait présent à cette soirée.

* * *

Oliver était à la bibliothèque et était plongé dans ses notes et ses livres quand il sentit une présence face à lui. Il leva doucement le regard et tomba sur Adam avec un petit sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il le fixa un instant avant de replonger dans ses révisions.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant Queen…on sait tous comment tu obtiens tes bonnes notes. Son ton était plein d'ironie et de sous-entendus. Le sang d'Oliver ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva d'un bond, posa ses poings sur la table et se pencha vers lui en colère.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment le ton que tu viens d'employer Adam et je déteste encore plus tes insinuations. Arrête de répandre ce genre de rumeurs ou tu auras à faire à moi. Son ton était calme mais dur et sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il devait l'impressionner mais le binoclard devant lui ne montrait aucun signe d'intimidation.

\- Je n'insinue rien je constate simplement que tu as obtenu de bons résultats alors que tout le monde sait que tu es loin d'être doué pour les études….en tout cas la gestion de l'entreprise n'était pas ta matière préférée si j'en crois tes frasques d'avant. Oliver eut un petit rire qui lui échappa surprenant Adam. Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ? Tu sais que si on découvre que vous avez une relation, elle perdra son poste ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Oliver déboussolé. Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec le professeur Smoak….que ce soit bien clair alors ne t'avise pas de…..

\- Ok…si tu le dis….de toute façon si vraiment il ne se passe rien entre vous, tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour elle. Il s'apprêta à partir mais Oliver voulait lui poser une question.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Adam se retourna vers lui le regard noir.

\- Je n'aime pas les types dans ton genre qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils ont un nom et de l'argent….je la pensais plus intelligente que ça pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau mais à l'évidence je me suis trompé. Dit-il en pouffant un peu. Il est hors de question qu'un type comme toi réussisse et que moi je sois moins considéré….cette année c'est ma dernière chance….toi tu as tout ce que tu veux ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance alors fout lui la paix et laisse nous bosser !

Oliver le regardait sidéré de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il ne l'aime pas passait encore, mais qu'il le rende responsable de son échec parce qu'il avait enfin pris conscience qu'il devait se bouger c'était un peu trop pour lui.

\- Mais tu es malade….si je réussis c'est uniquement grâce à mon travail, même si cela te semble irréalisable ! Alors arrête de penser qu'elle me favorise, c'est loin d'être le cas et si tu persistes dans ton idée je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en parler au doyen Merlyn. Il vit Adam blêmir à l'évocation du doyen. Je sais que tu lui as déjà parlé de tes doutes….mais à ton avis si je lui dis que tu me persécutes et que tu imagines des choses qui ne sont pas vraies qui va-t-il croire ? Il laissa sa question en suspens avant de reprendre. Un binoclard aigri ou le meilleur ami de son fils qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est gamin ?

Oliver fit le tour de sa table et le surplomba de sa hauteur le regard mauvais. Pour la première fois il vit Adam avoir un mouvement de recul et se laisser impressionner par lui.

\- Dégage d'ici et fout la paix au professeur Smoak…ne t'avise plus de seulement imaginer qu'il se passe un truc entre nous….ok ? Adam déglutit difficilement cette fois, Oliver pouvait voir qu'il avait saisi qu'il était sérieux et qu'il irait au bout de son idée s'il ne se calmait pas. Il hocha la tête et disparu comme il était apparu.

Oliver souffla soulagé d'avoir réglé le problème Adam, mais restait inquiet et se promit de garder un œil sur lui. Au pire il en toucherait un mot au doyen Merlyn quand il le verrait à la fête de Noël. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, Felicity ne lui avait pas parlé de cette soirée et soudain il se posa la question de savoir si elle allait venir, en tout cas il l'espérait. La rencontrer à nouveau dans un cadre autre que le statut prof/élève était une bonne nouvelle pour apprendre à la connaître encore un peu plus.

####

Felicity gara sa voiture sur l'immense parking de la propriété des Queen, elle sortit de sa voiture impressionnée par la taille de cette maison ou plutôt du manoir. Elle avança prudemment jusque la porte et fut accueilli par une femme d'un certain âge qui lui fit un sourire sincère. Elle montra son invitation et fut conduite à la pièce qui servait de vestiaire.

Une fois débarrassée de son manteau elle prit la direction de l'immense salle de bal qui était magnifiquement décorée. Rien ne manquait sapin, crèche, décoration en tout genre, un buffet énorme, elle était impressionnée. C'était donc dans ce milieu qu'avait grandi Oliver, elle comprenait mieux à présent son arrogance du début. Elle avança dans la salle et saisit une coupe de champagne qu'on lui présenta sur un plateau, elle en but une gorgée et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais bu un aussi bon champagne.

Elle détailla la salle pour voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un et reconnue un peu plus loin Ray Palmer en grande discussion avec le doyen et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ray était plutôt gentil et l'avait bien accueilli, il lui avait fait visiter l'université et ils enseignaient la même matière, l'informatique, à la différence que lui ne s'occupait pas des « secondes chances ».

Elle tourna la tête pour voir si elle voyait une autre tête connue mais son espoir fut déçu. Elle s'approcha alors du buffet, son ventre criait famine et elle se dit que si le buffet était aussi bon que ce champagne elle avait eu raison de venir. Elle se décida pour un toast au saumon qu'elle savoura, quand elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge.

\- Vous devriez essayer les verrines, elles ont excellentes. Son regard tomba sur un homme assez grand, brun, les cheveux courts avec un regard rieur. Elle lui fit un sourire histoire d'être polie.

\- Merci je goûterai plus tard. Dit-elle avant de vouloir s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce qu'on peut faire maintenant. Dit l'homme en lui tendant une des fameuses verrines. Elle le regarda et eut du mal à lui dire non.

\- Très bien mais si on me prend pour une goinfre se sera de votre faute. Elle rigola légèrement et goûta ce qu'il lui tendit. Vous avez raison c'est absolument délicieux….moi qui ne voulait pas venir finalement je ne regrette pas.

\- Tommy Merlyn. Dit le jeune homme en lui tendant une main. Felicity le regarda un peu surprise, elle s'était attendue à trouver Oliver mais finalement la présence du fils du doyen en meilleur ami d'Oliver n'avait rien de surprenant.

\- Felicity Smoak. Répondit-elle en saisissant sa main. Vous êtes le fils du doyen et le meilleur ami d'Oliver. Dit-elle d'une traite. Tommy la regarda en rigolant légèrement, il hocha la tête.

\- Et vous êtes le professeur qui avez complètement transformé mon acolyte de soirées….il ne pense plus qu'à étudier ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Vous savez que toutes les femmes célibataires de Starling vous détestent ? Felicity eut un moment de panique n'ayant pas saisit tout de suite la blague. Il continua sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. Elles s'ennuient cruellement.

Felicity le regarda dubitative et finit par rire à son tour. Tommy avait un humour bien à lui et une entrée en matière assez particulière mais elle sentait qu'il aimait beaucoup Oliver, même au travers de ses paroles pas forcément flatteuses.

\- Je suis désolée si je vous prive de votre moitié mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit pris en main….c'est un étudiant appliqué.

Tommy la regarda en la détaillant, Oliver ne lui avait pas menti, cette fille était charmante. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire aux hommes, c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante. Elle était loin de toutes ces filles qui gravitaient autour d'eux, ne s'intéressant qu'à leurs noms et statut social. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Oliver était tombé sous le charme, même s'il ne lui avait clairement jamais dit, mais le simple fait qu'il se mette à travailler sérieusement expliquait tout.

\- Je plaisante…je suis content pour lui. Répondit Tommy un peu plus sérieusement. Je sais que les débuts ont été difficiles entre vous et qu'Oliver peut être agaçant et plein d'autres choses...Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui vaut la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui….merci pour vous être donné la peine de le pousser un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le plus gros du travail vous savez. Répondit Felicity surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et pour avoir creusé un peu…je sais qu'Oliver est quelqu'un qui vaut la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand elle vit l'incompréhension sur le visage de Tommy. Il allait répliquer quand ils furent rejoints par le père de ce dernier et cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Tommy je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec notre nouvelle recrue. Dit Malcolm Merlyn en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Felicity laissez-moi vous présentez Robert Queen, le père d'Oliver et aussi un très vieil ami. Robert Queen la regarda et lui servit un sourire de circonstance qu'elle trouva faux sans aucun doute.

\- Ainsi voici donc le professeur qui a la lourde tâche de rendre mon fils intelligent. Dit-il d'un ton mi sérieux mi amusé. Felicity le regarda médusée de sa réflexion et un malaise s'empara du petit groupe.

Elle se demandait comment un père pouvait parler de son fils de cette façon, pas étonnant qu'Oliver n'ai jamais suivi le droit chemin se dit-elle, avec un père pareil. Elle lui servit également son sourire le plus faux et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'intelligence d'Oliver soit en cause Mr Queen. Dit-elle d'une voix plus dure que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je pense seulement qu'il fallait qu'il trouve la motivation et il est certain qu'en lui répétant à longueur de journée qu'il est idiot cela n'aide pas.

Elle entendit Tommy pouffer à côté d'elle, Malcolm Merlyn manquer de s'étouffer avec son petit four et elle vit Robert Queen se décomposer à sa dernière phrase.

\- Oliver est un étudiant appliqué et qui a compris qu'il fallait travailler pour arriver à ses fins….je n'ai fait que révéler ce qu'il est vraiment. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et surtout à qui elle venait de parler elle s'excusa et quitta le petit groupe pour s'isoler et remettre ses idées en place.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent partir sans rien dire. Tommy avait du mal à croire qu'une femme qui paraissait si fragile avait pu remettre Robert Queen à sa place, Malcolm se disait que son ami n'avait pas vraiment volé cette repartie plutôt cinglante de son professeur et Robert était complètement surpris mais absolument fan de cette jeune femme.

\- Malcolm cette jeune femme est épatante. Dit Robert au bout d'un moment. Ne la laisse pas filer sinon je lui trouve un poste chez QC…certain de mes collaborateurs auraient bien besoin d'une mise au point comme elle vient de me faire.

Felicity quitta la salle de bal pour se retrouver dans l'immense entrée où il faudrait limite un gps pour se repérer. Elle souffla un bon coup histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle venait d'envoyer bouler Robert Queen, l'homme le puissant de Starling City, le donateur le plus généreux de l'université et accessoirement un vieil ami du doyen. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Felicity ? Elle sursauta à son prénom et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Oliver ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait seule ici. Tout va bien ? Elle le fixa et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre mon poste. Dit-elle platement en le regardant, il arqua les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Disons que j'ai fait connaissance avec votre père et que…je n'ai pas mâché mes mots. Elle grimaça au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pinça sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents.

Oliver continuait de la regarder et ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie et aussi sexy. Il essayait de rassembler ses idées et de ne pas penser à cette lèvre pincée qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie, foncer sur elle, la plaquer contre le premier mur et la posséder comme il en avait envie.

\- Je suis certain que mon père est déjà fan de vous. Dit-il en ayant repris ses esprits. Il adore quand on le défie. Il la fixa avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle ayant du mal à y croire.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Répondit-il énigmatique en lui présentant son bras afin de la ramener dans la salle où se tenait la réception.

Son regard alla de son bras à ses yeux. Elle hésita un court instant et saisit son bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur, au pire elle était congédiée au mieux elle avait gagné le respect de Robert Queen. Mais ce qui la fit vraiment trembler était de sentir le bras d'Oliver sous sa veste de costume, elle s'imagina tout de suite ce même bras autour de sa taille la plaquant contre ce torse qu'elle imaginait musclé. Elle souffla se disant que la soirée allait être longue.

* * *

 **Et voilà...les choses avancent doucement...**

 **Comme toujours nous attendons vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Si vous voulez la suite rapidement...à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois merci beaucoup votre enthousiasme sur cette histoire. Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour vous remercier tous.**

 **Merci à Jessica, Bethoveen, Ally84, Mélissa, Sissi, Olicity-love, Olicity1990 et les nombreux guests pour vos commentaires. C'est une motivation incroyable.**

 **Voici donc le quatrième chapitre avec la suite de la soirée. Je ne devais le poster que demain mais c'est une façon de vous dire merci pour nous suivre sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity rentra à nouveau dans la salle au bras d'Oliver, elle avait l'impression que toute activité avait cessé et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, ou plutôt sur elle. Elle balaya la salle du regard et s'aperçut alors que les gens étaient loin de les remarquer, c'était son côté paranoïaque qui parlait. Elle fut soulagée un temps avant de s'apercevoir que Robert Queen s'approchait d'eux.

\- Oliver….tu te montres enfin. Felicity le sentit immédiatement se tendre à la réflexion de son père, mais vit quand même un sourire fendre son visage.

\- J'étais occupé avec Théa. Répondit simplement Oliver décidé à ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Si j'ai bien comprit tu as fait connaissance avec Melle Smoak. Son père le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tout à fait. Dit-il en se tournant à présent vers elle. Melle Smoak….si un jour vous en avez marre de dispenser des cours venez me voir….je serais ravi de vous compter parmi mes employés….cependant ne dites rien à Malcolm...il déteste quand je marche sur ses plans de bandes. Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

Felicity se détendit instantanément sous les paroles du père d'Oliver et respira clairement à nouveau. Cependant un air sur son visage la mit en alerte.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi mon fils s'est autant investi cette année…..il aime les femmes de caractère. Il la fixa un peu plus et poursuivit. Encore merci pour _tout_ ce que vous faites pour Oliver.

\- Merci Mr Queen….mais je vous le répète…c'est Oliver qu'il faut féliciter…c'est lui qui travaille d'arrache-pied, je suis simplement là pour le guider. Oliver porta un œil sur elle et fut touché de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il espérait que son père aussi verrait enfin les efforts qu'il fournissait. Son investissement ne vient que de lui….je suis simplement son professeur….et rien d'autre…..maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Elle prit congé des deux hommes en jetant un œil désolé à Oliver de le laisser seul avec son père.

Il la regarda partir sans rien faire. Son père avait été agréable mais n'avait pu s'empêcher encore une fois de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas comme il l'espérait, et cette insinuation à peine voilée ne lui plaisait pas.

\- C'est une sacrée femme fils. Dit son père le sortant de ses pensées. Mais elle est trop bien pour toi…laisse la tranquille. Oliver accusa le coup, il porta son regard sur son père retenant une remarque cinglante.

\- Quoique je fasse ce ne sera jamais assez bien. Répondit simplement Oliver. Je suis désolé d'être une si grande déception _papa_. Il insista sur le dernier mot et prit congé sans un regard de plus.

####

Felicity commanda un double scotch sans glace qu'elle avala d'une traite, elle avait besoin d'un remontant même si elle savait que boire devant ses supérieurs n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais s'apercevoir que tout le monde s'imaginait qu'elle et Oliver….entretenait une relation la déstabilisait complètement. Pas qu'elle soit contre le fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas et surtout elle ne devait pas.

Il y avait un statut et une barrière entre eux qu'elle ne devait pas franchir. Elle devait rester professionnelle et essayer d'ignorer tout ce qu'Oliver pouvait déclencher chez elle rien qu'en la regardant. Elle commanda un second verre et sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Ray Palmer.

\- Bonsoir. Lui dit-il d'une voix charmeuse avec un sourire de dragueur qu'elle reconnue aussitôt. Soirée difficile ?

\- Bonsoir….disons que j'avais espéré une autre tournure. Elle saisit son second verre et le but cul sec. Ray la regarda surprit, elle voulut en commander un troisième mais il posa sa main sur la sienne afin qu'elle ne la lève pas.

\- Je pense que c'est suffisant pour ce soir. Cette réflexion lui valut un regard assassin de la part de la blonde mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Vous me direz merci demain en réalisant que je vous ai sauvé d'une situation embarrassante. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur également.

Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et commanda un soda histoire d'avoir un verre à la main, se disant qu'elle referait un tour au buffet un peu plus tard histoire d'éponger l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

\- Merci de sauver ma réputation. Dit-elle avec un triste sourire sur le visage en le regardant. Ray la regarda compatissant, ils se connaissaient un peu mais n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se croiser autre part que sur le campus. Il se dit que cette soirée était l'occasion de la découvrir.

\- Mais de rien….alors pourquoi ce soudain besoin d'alcool ? Elle pouffa en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Disons que la soirée est difficile et que j'aurais dû rester sur mon idée de ne pas venir. Par deux fois j'ai remis Robert Queen à sa place. Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oh…..je sais que ce n'est jamais facile d'avoir un Queen dans son cours et Oliver est….Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle démarra au quart de tour.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette ville qui ne s'imagine pas que je couche avec Oliver Queen ?! C'est vraiment tout ce que les gens s'imaginent en nous voyant ? Il n'est pas possible d'être « ami » avec une personne comme Oliver ? C'est si inconcevable ?! Ray la regarda surprit de sa réaction. Il rigola doucement.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ce genre….de choses….mais plutôt au fait que je sais que Robert Queen est difficile et qu'Oliver est loin d'être discipliné.

\- Oh….je….désolée. Dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Je….passe pour une parfaite idiote….et je…..

\- Non ce n'est rien. La rassura Ray en posant sa main sur son bras. Je sais la pression que la famille Queen peut exercer pour arriver à ses fins. Felicity le regarda se demandant comment il pouvait savoir autant de choses.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous avez eu Oliver dans votre cours….Elle rigola légèrement et le vit secouer la tête.

\- Sa sœur….Théa…il y a quelques années….tout aussi difficile que son frère. Pouffa-t-il. C'est un trait de caractère chez les Queen apparemment….mais quand vous savez les apprivoiser se sont des gens attachants. Il lui fit un léger sourire pour lui faire comprendre que les choses allaient se tasser d'elle-même. Et pour ce qui est de….l'autre chose….entretenir une liaison avec un étudiant n'est jamais une bonne idée, même si parfois l'attraction est difficilement contrôlable.

\- Je n'entretiens aucune liaison avec Oliver. Dit-elle une nouvelle fois en soufflant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine….

\- Oliver a une réputation qui le précède et…il suffit de le voir vous regarder. Dit-il en lançant un regard du côté du jeune homme. À cet instant il ronge son frein de nous voir tous les deux discuter….soyez prudente Felicity, je sais à quel point il est difficile de dire non à un Queen. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire et la quitta la laissant avec encore plus de questions.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « difficile de résister à un Queen », elle résistait….difficilement mais elle résistait, et espérait résister encore un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de débuter sa carrière avec un scandale de ce genre. Ce n'était bon ni pour elle, ni pour Oliver. Son père le considérait déjà assez mal, ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter du poids dans la balance. Elle était certaine qu'il ne croirait jamais que son fils avait réussi son année par lui-même, s'ils décidaient de céder à cette attirance qu'il y avait entre eux.

####

\- Arrête de la fixer….ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était très impoli.

Oliver porta son regard sur Tommy qui venait de le rejoindre au bar à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'échange qu'il y avait eu entre Ray et Felicity. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui sourit de cette façon et il avait encore moins aimé que Palmer ose poser sa main sur son bras.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Dit-il en baissant la tête nerveux et agacé d'être si transparent. Je sais que je dois la laisser tranquille et m'éloigner….mais c'est plus fort que moi…..elle m'obsède. Tommy regarda son ami limite choqué de ses paroles.

\- Whoua….tu me fais peur Oliver…cette fille t'as complètement retourné….je m'en doutais un peu, mais à cet instant je suis sûr de moi…tu es complètement sous son charme. Oliver lui fit un léger sourire en coin et hocha timidement la tête. Bon laisse-moi à mon tour te confier une petite chose. Il se pencha un peu plus vers son ami afin de parler un peu plus bas. Elle aussi est sous ton charme….tu aurais vu la façon dont elle a remis ton père à sa place dès qu'il a insinué ton manque de…..on s'en moque de ce qu'il a dit. Réalisant que cela allait blesser Oliver. Ce qui est important c'est qu'elle a pris ta défense….une petite amie n'aurait pas fait mieux.

\- Tommy ne dit pas de bêtises ! Comment une fille comme elle pourrait me considérer comme un type bien ? Je suis loin d'être un modèle à suivre. Il perdit son regard dans la salle à la recherche de Felicity, il la trouva en pleine discussion avec le doyen ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Et puis elle est ma prof….on ne….

\- Et alors ? Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre…et puis habituellement ce genre de chose ne te freine pas vraiment. Il regarda Oliver qui rigola doucement se disant que son ami n'avait pas tort. Et puis tout le monde pense déjà que toi et boucle d'or….tu vois. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors autant en profiter.

\- Tommy tu es impossible. Déclara Oliver en rigolant franchement cette fois-ci. Il regarda à nouveau du côté de Felicity qui croisa son regard. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- Ça tu ne le sauras qu'en essayant. Tommy se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit avec un énorme sourire taquin. Je te promets de garder le secret si ta prof fait plus que de te donner des cours de gestion. Oliver baissa la tête gêné de la réflexion de son ami mais éclata tout de même de rire.

\- On verra…en attendant excuse-moi mais je vais aller sauver Felicity des griffes de ma mère. Tommy porta son regard vers la blonde et s'aperçut que son père avait osé laisser sa nouvelle recrue avec Moira Queen. Oliver se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux femmes et se posta à côté de sa mère.

\- Maman. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu connais déjà le professeur Smoak ? Il jeta un œil à Felicity qui lui fut reconnaissante d'un sourire de voler à son secours.

\- Oui. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Je voulais rencontrer la jeune femme dont tout le monde fait tant d'éloges et qui a réussi à clouer le bec de ton père. Felicity fut choquée des paroles de la mère d'Oliver et elle constata que les deux faces à elle rigolait de sa blague. J'aime mon mari Melle Smoak mais je suis lucide sur ses défauts…je sais qu'il ne met jamais les formes quand il parle et que parfois c'est déroutant…mais je crois que vous l'avez impressionné.

\- Merci. Répondit Felicity ne sachant quoi vraiment répondre à ça. Je…je n'aime pas l'injustice et ce qu'il a dit sur Oliver était malvenu et déplacé…c'est tout.

\- Rien que pour ça je vais ériger un autel à votre gloire. Plaisanta Moira entraînant avec elle Oliver et Felicity. Je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance Melle Smoak….Oliver a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Elle les salua poliment et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Un moment de flottement et de malaise s'empara d'eux, chacun cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et Felicity ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire sans blesser Oliver.

\- Votre mère est charmante. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle vit Oliver mettre les mains dans ses poches et lui faire un léger sourire.

\- Oui autant que mon père est désagréable…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure….ce qu'il a insinué était déplacé et je….

\- Ne vous excusez pas à sa place Oliver. Le rassura Felicity d'une voix plutôt douce. Je suis surtout choquée de la façon dont il vous considère.

\- Oh….je n'ai jamais vraiment rendu mon père fier de moi….j'ai passé mon temps à le défier et à le contredire juste pour l'embêter. Il la fixa pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal pour lui. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir….

\- Peut-être...mais il ne devrait pas vous considérer comme un idiot. Dit-elle tristement. Car c'est loin d'être le cas….s'il s'intéressait un peu plus à vous il verrait que vous êtes plus que ce que vous montrez aux gens.

Elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se referma d'un coup sous le regard surprit d'Oliver. Elle avait encore une fois de plus franchit une nouvelle limite et se maudissait déjà de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit-il simplement ne la lâchant pas du regard. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ce que vous me dites me fait plaisir.

Il scrutait son visage pour voir ses réactions et ne savait pas vraiment interpréter ce qu'il voyait. Elle était partagée entre sourire, colère, indifférence il se doutait qu'elle refoulait ce qu'elle ressentait comme lui essayait de le faire à cet instant. Sans prévenir il saisit sa main et l'entraîna loin de la salle de bal remplit de monde. Il la tenait fermement et l'entraîna vers le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, elle le suivait sans rien dire, bien trop surprise pensa-t-il.

Felicity avait du mal à suivre Oliver avec ses talons, elle se tenait fermement à sa main ayant peur de tomber. Elle avait du mal à penser correctement, et se laissait faire ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait. Quand il poussa une porte et la plaqua contre celle-ci une fois enfermés tous les deux, elle sentit un feu vriller ses reins. Elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il pose ses mains sur elle.

À la place il les posa contre la porte à la hauteur de son visage, son front collé contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Pour la première fois elle pouvait l'observer de près, elle le détailla lentement et pu constater qu'il était encore plus beau avec cette tension sur son visage. Elle fut irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres et fut tentée de s'approcher un peu plus pour les goûter.

Oliver respirait difficilement et tentait de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions qui l'avaient conduit directement dans ce bureau. En posant son front contre celui de Felicity il sentit un sentiment de plénitude s'emparer de lui contrastant avec ce qu'il ressentait deux secondes plus tôt.

Il n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goûter la saveur de sa langue, goûter la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Il dut se retenir de lui arracher cette robe qu'il avait trouvé magnifique sur elle mais qui à cet instant lui semblait de trop. Il posa ses mains sur la porte sachant pertinemment que s'il la touchait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

\- O…Oliver…je….Tenta Felicity.

\- Non tais toi. Souffla-t-il contre son visage. Ne dit rien…pas tout de suite. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de contrôler son désir et finit par ouvrir les yeux. On va faire comme au café il y a quelques jours…..prétendre qu'on ne se connaît pas….ok ?

Felicity plongea ses yeux bleus dans son regard et hocha la tête incapable de décrocher un mot. Elle était envahie du parfum d'Oliver et son cerveau avait du mal à connecter ses pensées avec sa bouche. Elle nota cependant le tutoiement et rigola intérieurement de cette familiarité qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé passer si elle était dans son état normal.

\- Ok…alors je….Oliver se décolla légèrement de Felicity mais laissa ses mains sur la porte. Il la fixa intensément avant de parler. Tu….tu ne peux pas te conduire de cette façon Felicity et me repousser sans cesse…..cette….attirance qu'il y a entre nous tout le monde la voit et la ressent….tu ne peux le nier.

Felicity était envoûtée par les paroles d'Oliver et se laissait rêver à ce que leur situation soit plus simple et à ce qu'elle puisse donner libre court à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait raison, il y avait une puissante attirance entre eux et ce depuis le premier jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il n'y avait pas notre « situation » ? Il lui posa la question car lui savait pertinemment ce qu'il ferait, mais il voulait que ce soit elle qui décide de la suite de cette conversation. C'était elle qui était le plus froide à ce qu'il se passait entre eux et qui mettait des barrières, c'était à elle de les laisser tomber.

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il lui laisse le choix, elle avait pensé qu'il lui imposerait ce qu'il voulait et cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'Oliver Queen était loin du portrait dressé dans les médias. C'était un homme attentif et prévenant et qui se souciait vraiment des autres. Ce constat lui donna le courage de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce bureau, seuls. Elle le fixa un court instant avant d'avancer son visage et de plonger sur ses lèvres. Son baiser était timide et la réaction d'Oliver se fit attendre. Elle voulut se reculer quand elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui.

Il la décolla légèrement de la porte afin d'encercler complètement sa taille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui n'ayant pas envie de s'éloigner. Elle sentit vite le besoin d'approfondir ce baiser et c'est elle qui réclama l'accès à sa langue. Il lui accorda sans tarder et ils s'embrassèrent encore plus passionnément. Elle se resserra contre lui et ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux courts. Elle sentit les siennes se perdent dans son dos pour l'explorer.

Sa robe était dos nu et sentir ses doigts sur sa peau lui déclencha une ligne de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oliver quitta sa bouche pour explorer son cou et son décolleté. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière histoire de lui laisser plus d'accès quand les applaudissements de la salle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se figea et reprit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Oliver afin de le faire reculer doucement. Il se figea lui aussi, ayant compris.

\- Je….on…on aurait jamais dû…..Elle le poussa un peu plus et remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas décoiffée. On oublie…je suis désolée….je. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était de fuir. Elle chercha la porte dans son dos et quand elle trouva la poignée sortit en courant.

Oliver la regarda faire et sortit à sa suite voulant la rattraper. Ils devaient parler, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le silence après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Ce baiser était délicieux et c'est elle qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser même s'il devait avouer qu'il l'aurait fait si elle avait trop tardé.

Il la chercha en arrivant dans la salle et la vit se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il la suivit et la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait quitter la maison. Il saisit son bras pour la stopper.

\- Attends….ça voulait dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et pleine d'espoir. Felicity se figea à sentir ses doigts sur sa peau et à sentir sa voix si douce. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, bien trop peur de ne pas savoir lui résister.

\- Rien….ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux à son mensonge. J'ai fait une erreur….je suis désolée Oliver. Le cœur d'Oliver se compressa au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mais il refusait de croire que tout cela n'avait été qu'une pulsion.

\- Non….ne dit pas ça….tu sais qu'il y a un truc entre nous….et on pourrait peut-être….

\- Non Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle. On ne peut pas….on ne peut pas prétendre qu'on ne se connaît pas, et on ne peut pas prétendre que tout ceci n'aura pas de conséquences. Elle finit par le regarder afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Je reste votre professeur et je viens d'outrepasser toutes les limites que je m'étais fixer….il ne faut pas….

\- Melle Smoak vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda Malcolm Merlyn en arrivant dans l'entrée. Oliver et Felicity se reculèrent en vitesse, espérant que le doyen n'avait pas remarqué leur proximité et leur trouble.

\- Oui…je suis fatiguée. Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. J'ai un vol tôt demain matin…cette soirée était…j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Elle plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et se redressa un peu.

\- Oh je comprends….je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année Melle Smoak….revenez nous en forme. Malcolm la regarda d'un œil si sincère qu'elle en fut touchée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer aussi une certaine crainte.

\- Merci beaucoup Doyen Merlyn….bonnes fêtes à vous également. Elle regarda une dernière fois Oliver, salua le doyen et quitta le manoir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Oliver fixait cette porte close et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Malcolm pour être arrivé au mauvais moment. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler et de lui montrer les choses de son point de vue.

\- C'est une jeune femme épatante….et promise à un grand avenir Oliver. Ce dernier leva un sourcil surprit et se tourna vers le père de son meilleur ami sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Je vois ce qu'il se passe entre vous….et je sais à quel point refouler ce qu'on ressent est difficile mais….tu dois le faire pour elle….si je découvre la moindre chose vous concernant je serai obligé d'agir et….

\- Je sais…et je comprends. Souffla Oliver. Mais il ne se passera rien….elle a été très clair et je pense qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un gosse de riches qui a du mal à se trouver. Dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Malcolm le regarda tristement, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Oliver et n'avait pas toujours été d'accord avec l'éducation que Robert Queen avait dispensée à son fils. Il le considérait un peu comme son second fils et le voir si affecté lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

\- Ne crois pas ça Oliver….tu es un bon garçon et tu mérites une femme comme elle…mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Malcolm posa une main en signe de réconfort sur son épaule. Elle ne sera pas ton professeur toute ta vie. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Oliver sourit légèrement à son geste et hocha la tête se disant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Les prochaines semaines et les prochains mois seraient difficiles mais peut-être Malcolm avait-il raison, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

* * *

Felicity revenait de deux semaines de vacances de chez sa mère, et elle se demandait si elle était vraiment reposée. Elle adorait sa mère et avait été contente de la retrouver, mais Donna avait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème. Sa mère la connaissait bien et elle l'avait senti lointaine. Elle avait essayé de la faire parler et Felicity avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui cacher ce qui la tracassait mais quand au bout du cinquième jour elle avait mis sur le tapis le sujet « Oliver Queen » Donna avait tout de suite saisi le problème.

Felicity lui avait alors raconté sa « relation » ou plutôt sa « non relation » avec Oliver. Elle n'avait rien omis, de leurs débuts difficiles à son changement de comportement, son investissement dans ses cours, leur rapprochement et même le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé.

Pour sa mère il était évident que sa fille se voilait la face si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait résister encore longtemps à Oliver. Il était clair que c'était plus que de l'attirance, elle se demandait même si sa fille n'aurait pas un petit faible pour Oliver. Elle ne se confiait pas facilement sur son enfance et savoir qu'elle lui avait raconté son parcours l'avait étonné.

Elle comprit à cet instant qu'Oliver n'était pas un homme parmi tant d'autres pour sa fille. Elle comprit alors que Felicity était attachée plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire à Oliver, elle espérait simplement qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait essayé de faire entendre raison à sa fille mais elle était restée hermétique à toute tentative.

Felicity devait reprendre les cours le lendemain et devait avouer qu'elle était un peu anxieuse de se retrouver face à Oliver après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce baiser et elle se doutait que le doyen avait dû lui faire la leçon une fois qu'elle avait disparue. Elle souffla de frustration et décida d'aller se coucher espérant dormir avant d'affronter sa journée du lendemain.

Elle rentra d'un pas décidé dans sa salle et se rendit compte que cet endroit lui avait manqué. Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau, jeta un œil sur le courrier qui l'attendait. Elle prit place sur son fauteuil et commença à lire les différentes notes. Elle était tellement plongée dans son courrier qu'elle n'entendit pas un élève rentrer, ce n'est que lorsqu'on lui agita un journal sous le nez qu'elle sursauta et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Mais…mais qu'est-ce que… ? Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle visa la photo en première page et qu'elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui lui avait mis ça sous le nez.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...maintenant à savoir qui montre à Felicity ce journal et surtout qu'est-ce qu'on lui montre...**

 **Réponse au prochain chapitre...si vous le voulez rapidement à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme sur cette histoire. Shinobu24 et moi même sommes ravies de tout vos commentaires et des lecteurs de plus en plus nombreux qui nous rejoignent.**

 **Merci à Mélissa, Jessica, Sissi, Olicity-love, Bethoveen, Olicity1990, Ally84, Amina et les nombreux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour vos reviews. Merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette fiction avec la réponse à la question : qui montre le journal à Felicity ? Et surtout que lui montre-t-on ? Certaines avaient raison...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity regardait le journal et la personne devant elle. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle se força à se calmer et à essayer de paraître le plus naturel possible. Elle releva la tête, plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et s'exprima d'une voix claire.

\- Bonjour Adam….c'est un joli cliché. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle vit Adam surpris de sa réflexion et le laissa se débattre avec les mots qui ne devaient pas manquer de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête.

\- C'est tout….ce que ça vous fait ? Demanda-t-il surpris de la froideur de Felicity face à la photo qu'il lui agitait sous le nez. Elle le regarda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse de voir Oliver Queen embrasser une femme ? Réussit-elle à dire sans trembler. Elle le vit une nouvelle fois surpris de sa réaction.

Elle se décida enfin à lui parler franchement, elle n'avait jamais abordé avec lui les rumeurs qu'il avait relayé jusqu'au doyen, préférant laisser les choses se tasser, pour ainsi lui montrer que cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais là il allait un peu trop loin à son goût.

\- Adam…il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous focaliser sur Oliver et moi. Commença Felicity d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme. Il ne se passe rien entre nous malgré ce que vous pensez savoir et malgré les rumeurs que vous colportez jusqu'aux oreilles du doyen.

\- À vous voir interagir on a du mal à ne pas y croire. Répondit-il sûr de lui. Il a une façon de vous regarder qui….

\- Adam ! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte qui le surpris. Ça suffit ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien et je n'ai pas à supporter vos insinuations plus longtemps. Le sujet est clos ! C'est clair ?! Il hocha la tête n'osant rien dire de plus. Si des rumeurs arrivent encore à mes oreilles je demande votre renvoie….je n'ai pas à supporter votre méchanceté à longueur de journée….ni Oliver d'ailleurs.

Elle se leva pour donner plus d'impact à sa colère et à ses propos. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et se posta devant lui.

\- Oliver est aussi bon élève que vous grâce à son travail….comme vous….alors insinuer qu'il ne peut pas obtenir de bons résultats sans profiter des autres je ne trouve pas ça très correct….sans compter qu'il ne s'en est jamais pris à vous….il a supporté vos moqueries sans jamais rien dire donc je crois qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose et de vous concentrer sur les mois qu'il vous reste ici.

\- Très bien. Répondit Adam lui aussi en colère de risquer un renvoie pour un type qui ne méritait même pas qu'il lui donne l'heure. Il allait prendre place quand il se ravisa. Vous avez tort….Oliver s'en est pris à moi juste avant les vacances de Noel….c'est marrant il m'a menacé de la même chose. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. À la différence qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il avait le bras long et que je n'avais aucune chance.

Felicity écoutait attentivement Adam, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'Oliver lui ait parlé et qu'il ait fait valoir ses relations, c'était tout à fait lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal encore posé sur son bureau et un pincement au cœur la prit. Elle regarda cette photo en première page du journal local, Oliver et Laurel Lance s'embrassant langoureusement. Avec un gros titre qui n'invitait pas à la confusion :

 **Le retour du couple mythique de Starling**

Elle resta bloquée un moment sur la photo et le titre avant de prendre le journal et le jeter à la poubelle, c'était sa place de toute façon. Elle s'était faite avoir par le charme d'Oliver, Ray avait raison il était difficile de dire non à un Queen. Elle était en colère contre elle pour s'être laissé manipuler et contre lui, mais elle ne put continuer ses pensées que le reste de ses étudiants entrèrent. Une fois tout le monde installé elle nota l'absence d'Oliver.

Elle n'était pas plus étonnée que ça, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ou plutôt avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas plus que ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il n'avait plus besoin de jouer l'élève impliqué et sérieux, il allait certainement reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes et arriver en retard avec des excuses à dormir debout.

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de Felicity. Elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur ses cours et ses élèves n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Son regard était attiré par la place vide laissé par Oliver se demandant bien où il pouvait être, avec qui, et surtout pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ?

Elle secoua sa tête histoire de reprendre ses esprits et de remettre ses idées en place. Elle était inquiète pour un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la tromper, à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre et à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre tout ça pour la mettre dans son lit. Elle eut à nouveau à l'esprit cette histoire de pari mais cela ne collait pas avec ce que Tommy lui avait dit durant la soirée de Noel. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Oliver était allé chercher ailleurs ce qu'elle avait refusé de lui donner, elle n'avait donc été qu'une distraction comme une autre pour lui.

Elle s'attarda un peu à ranger ses affaires n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans son appartement vide. Elle regarda si elle ne pouvait pas s'avancer un peu dans ses corrections et décida que ça non plus ça ne lui plaisait pas. En fait elle n'avait pas le moral et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprise qu'elle était attachée à Oliver, peut-être même un peu plus qu'attachée. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas voulu l'entendre mais à cet instant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de se mentir, elle aimait bien Oliver Queen.

Ce constat la glaça, elle était attachée à un homme qui se fichait d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle si prudente dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, elle qui ne se dévoilait jamais complètement, comment avait-elle pu laisser Oliver la toucher et la rendre si triste et malheureuse ?

Elle souffla de frustration et de colère contenue et se leva. Elle voulait bouger et voir autre chose que ces quatre murs. Elle chercha son sac et son manteau en laissant en plan son bureau dans un désordre sans nom, quand son regard fut attiré par une présence à la porte de la salle. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle reconnue Oliver.

####

Oliver la regardait depuis un moment à la porte, elle avait l'air mal et peinée. Il le voyait à sa façon de froncer les sourcils. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué, quand elle était contrariée elle fronçait les sourcils d'une drôle de façon et à cet instant précis il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait qu'il était responsable de son état. Il se doutait qu'elle avait vu le journal avec sa photo en première page. Il souffla dépité de la nouvelle tournure que venait de prendre leur « relation », il savait qu'elle devait penser qu'il ne lui avait servi que de belles paroles et qu'une seule chose l'intéressait...allonger la liste de son tableau de chasse.

Elle était loin de la vérité. Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle durant ces deux semaines de congés. Il se languissait de reprendre les cours afin de la retrouver et de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant qu'elle ne le fuit. Il rigola légèrement se disant que de toute sa vie c'était la première fois qu'il avait détesté chaque minutes de vacances, errant comme une âme en peine dans le manoir en s'attirant les moqueries de Théa et de Tommy.

Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois, n'était pas sorti, ne s'en sentant pas le cœur. Et puis il s'était laissé convaincre par Tommy de sortir pour la nouvelle année, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer l'année seul dans sa chambre à bouquiner et à rêver à une fille qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais. Pour avoir la paix il avait dit oui et s'était promis de rentrer une fois minuit passé.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Tommy avait bu plus que de raison et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, son ami refusant catégoriquement de rentrer avant les douze coups. Il avait donc accepté de rester et avait veillé Tommy. Il avait passé une soirée affreuse et s'était maudis d'avoir accepté de venir, mais il ne pensait pas que les choses allaient encore empirer, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Laurel arriver avec Sara qu'il comprit que la soirée virait au cauchemar.

Laurel n'avait pas arrêté une minute de le regarder, de lui parler et de le séduire. Il avait dû repousser ses avances à plusieurs reprises à tel point qu'il avait fini par lui dire ses quatre vérités. Seulement il s'en était voulu d'avoir été si dur avec elle, il savait que si elle était devenue comme ça c'était en partie de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été un petit ami exemplaire et il savait que Laurel était toujours amoureuse de lui. Alors il était allé la voir pour s'excuser de son comportement et des horreurs qu'il lui avait faites, c'est là que tout avait dérapé.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait il s'était retrouvé avec Laurel pendue à son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait bien essayé de se défaire de son étreinte mais cela les avait projetés contre le mur juste derrière lui et avait augmenté la pression de Laurel sur son torse.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait paru une éternité elle avait enfin lâché ses lèvres et lui avait dit qu'elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver. Qu'elle savait qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle et qu'elle lui pardonnait tous ses écarts ainsi que toutes ses paroles blessantes. Oliver l'avait regardée les yeux ronds de surprise et avait mis fin à ses rêveries.

\- Laurel…toi et moi c'est terminé depuis un moment….et pour être honnête nous n'aurions jamais dû commencer. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, mais il le fallait pour qu'elle l'oublie définitivement. Comment peux-tu me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai été horrible et...

\- Mais je t'aime Oliver et je suis certaine que toi aussi et on pourrait essayer de voir si….

\- Non ! La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle continue de dire n'importe quoi. Je….je ne t'aime pas…et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si un jour j'ai su t'aimer correctement….oublie moi Laurel. Il avait vu le mal qu'il lui faisait sur son visage. Ne se sentant plus à sa place, il avait réussi à convaincre Tommy de partir et l'avait ramené chez lui où il l'avait veillé toute la nuit.

Le lendemain il avait découvert cette photo à la une du journal local et savait très bien ce que penserait Felicity de tout ça, et pour être honnête il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il venait de ruiner des mois de « relation » en un instant et savait d'avance qu'elle ne lui ferait plus confiance.

Ce matin il avait eu la trouille de se retrouver face à Felicity et au reste de la classe, alors il avait préféré ne pas venir et l'affronter en fin de journée, sans personne autour d'eux. Il ne savait pas comment la discussion allait tourner ou même si elle allait l'écouter mais il se devait d'essayer.

\- Salut. Dit-il nerveusement en avançant d'un pas. D'instinct il vit Felicity faire un pas en arrière et il grimaça à ce geste. Elle le fixait en colère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ouverte à la discussion.

\- Il est un peu tard Mr Queen, le cours est fini depuis un moment. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie ses affaires en main. Oliver se posta devant elle afin qu'elle ne sorte pas, la situation était plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé, elle venait de l'appeler « Mr Queen ».

\- Non…attends je voudrais te parler. Dit-il d'une voix assez douce. Il la sentit se tendre à son ton mais essaya de ne pas relever ce détail.

\- Vous avez une question sur le cours ou autre chose en rapport avec vos études. Il la regarda dans les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Dans ce cas nous n'avons rien à nous dire Mr Queen. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour passer. Le cours commence demain à 8 heures, ne soyez pas en retard sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de signaler votre comportement à l'administration….et on sait tous les deux ce que cela engendrerait.

Elle était à la hauteur de son épaule et le fixait dans les yeux, à cet instant il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seulement en colère contre lui, elle était également en colère contre elle. Il vit aussi de la déception dans son regard, il savait qu'il avait fait l'idiot, mais les choses étaient moins graves que ce qu'elles paraissaient. Il espérait seulement une chance de lui expliquer.

\- Felicity…attends s'il te plaît…Il attrapa son bras afin de la retenir. Elle se figea et posa ses yeux sur sa main, elle n'eut besoin de rien dire pour qu'il la lâche, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il desserra alors sa prise et la regarda partir le cœur lourd de ne pas avoir pu lui parler.

Il avait tenté à nouveau de l'approcher et de lui parler le lendemain mais elle l'avait toujours éconduis. Il avait alors supporté sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait repris ce petit jeu qu'ils entretenaient au début de l'année, elle était sur son dos à longueur de journée. Il était peiné mais ne disait rien, si cela pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux et à peut-être accepter qu'elle l'écoute, il était prêt à tout. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était le petit sourire d'Adam à chaque fois qu'il y avait une interaction entre les deux, il jubilait quand elle le remettait à sa place et Oliver se surprit à penser qu'il lui mettrait bien son poing dans la figure. Mais il rongeait son frein étant certain que Felicity n'apprécierait pas du tout.

####

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu raison d'accepter ce dîner maman ? Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix à sa mère. Elle attendait l'arrivée d'une minute à l'autre de Ray et doutait tout à coup de sa décision.

\- Chérie c'est juste un dîner….t'es pas obligée de coucher avec lui. Rigola Donna à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Maman…Plaida Felicity en levant les yeux au ciel. On peut être sérieuses deux minutes ? Sa mère acquiesça et Felicity reprit. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…on est collègues de travail et il est gentil et pas mal physiquement mais….

\- Il n'est pas Oliver ? Felicity bloqua sur la question de sa mère, elle avait vraiment l'art et la manière de mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Devant le silence de sa fille Donna reprit. Ma petite fille…..tu es douée pour les études mais pour les relations humaines tu es loin d'être un génie. Felicity éclata de rire au téléphone, se disant que sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Écoute….un dîner n'engage à rien et peut-être que tu vas découvrir un homme tout aussi charmant que ton étudiant modèle mais….tu devrais laisser une chance à Oliver de s'expliquer sur cette photo….si cela te perturbe autant.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Maman ! Répondit Felicity un peu trop vite. Je…il a joué de son charme pour me….peu importe….ce qu'il a à dire ne m'intéresse pas alors….Elle fut coupée par la sonnette de sa porte annonçant l'arrivée de Ray. Elle raccrocha en promettant à sa mère de tout lui raconter et se précipita pour ouvrir.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et Felicity fut tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle souffla pour essayer de contenir la colère qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité Mr Queen. Felicity s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte et croisa les bras attendant sa réponse. Elle le vit nerveux et danser d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant certainement pas comment justifier sa visite surprise.

\- Je….j'étais au café d'en face et je….Il rigola nerveusement. J'ai eu envie de te voir et de te parler. Dit-il tout à coup plus sérieusement en la fixant.

\- Cela concerne-t-il les cours ? Sa voix était haute perchée et elle essayait d'en cacher les tremblements. Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle Felicity alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi rentrer. Il avait dit ça d'une voix lasse et Felicity fut malgré elle touchée de son entêtement à vouloir s'expliquer.

Elle ne répondit rien mais lui fit signe d'entrer. Il mit un pied dans l'appartement et sentit tout de suite une douce chaleur prendre possession de lui. Cet appartement reflétait son occupante, chaleureux et accueillant….quoique ces qualificatifs ne s'appliquaient pas vraiment à sa visite d'aujourd'hui.

\- Oliver je vais être franche avec toi...ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse pas. Il nota qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et il en fut plutôt content. J'ai très bien compris ton manège et je suis déçue de m'être autant trompée sur ton compte….donc maintenant que les choses sont claires tu peux partir.

Oliver la regarda sidéré, elle le faisait rentrer pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre en lui signifiant au passage qu'il était un manipulateur pour finalement le mettre à la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant son aplomb.

\- Je suis ravie de voir qu'au moins cela te fait rire. Elle le contourna et ouvrit sa porte en grand lui faisant signe de sortir. Elle le vit bouger et quand elle tourna la tête vers la porte elle vit Ray main levée prêt à frapper. Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les trois avant que Ray ne rompe ce moment gênant.

\- Je crois que je dérange. Dit-il en regardant Felicity.

\- Non pas du tout Mr Queen allait partir, il….il me rapportait des cours que je…..Elle s'embrouilla dans ses paroles et décida de faire court. Bref…il partait. Elle sentait le regard d'Oliver sur elle, et elle savait ce qu'elle y verrait, de la déception et de la colère. Quand elle croisa ses yeux elle constata qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Oliver salua Ray d'un signe de tête avant de s'arrêter et de fixer durement Felicity, il retint une réplique cinglante mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « bonne soirée » ironique. Le silence tomba un instant devant la porte de Felicity et elle fit signe à Ray de rentrer un moment afin qu'elle finisse de se préparer.

\- Tu sais on n'est pas obligé de sortir ce soir si tu es…..contrariée. Lui dit Ray alors que Felicity était dans sa chambre à changer de sac. Elle arriva dubitative de sa réflexion.

\- Mais pourquoi je serai contrariée ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai très envie de sortir avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle hocha la tête et vit Ray se rapprocher d'elle. Dans ce cas que faisait Oliver ici ? Elle tenta de masquer sa gêne du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Je te l'ai dit...il me ramenait des cours….je suis prête on y va ? Fit-elle enjouée pour changer de sujet. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle évitait le sujet mais fit semblant de rien, la soirée n'avait pas encore débuté et il ne voulait pas la braquer, il supposait que la visite d'Oliver l'avait déjà assez perturbée pour qu'il en rajoute.

Ils avaient passé un excellent dîner, et Felicity avait découvert un homme charmant et charmeur sous ses airs un peu guindés. Il avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui et elle devait admettre qu'elle le trouvait très drôle. Ils avaient parlé un peu de leur vie mais Felicity était restée assez évasive sur sa vie à Vegas et sur sa mère.

Ray lui avait raconté son enfance heureuse avec ses parents et sa sœur sur la côte Est. Elle comprenait mieux ainsi son petit air supérieur qu'il arborait quelques fois. Elle était dans ses pensées depuis un moment quand elle sentit sa main sur la sienne.

\- Felicity tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et lui fit un sourire.

\- Oui je….tout va bien….je pensais c'est tout. Je suis désolée. Ray la regarda sachant parfaitement ce qui la tracassait. Il se décida à crever l'abcès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver Queen et toi ? Sa question était directe et sans détour. Elle accusa le coup et fut paniquée ne sachant pas comment qualifier ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Felicity….je vais te confier un secret….quand je t'ai dit qu'on avait du mal à dire non à un Queen je savais de quoi je parlais. Il marqua une pause et se pencha un peu plus vers elle en reprenant d'une voix plus basse. Je n'ai pas su dire non à Théa Queen.

Il vit le visage de Felicity se teinter de surprise et elle se recula vers son dossier ayant du mal certainement à croire ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

\- Whoua….et tu n'as pas peur de me le dire ? On ne se connaît pas vraiment.

\- Non…c'était il y a longtemps et puis j'ai confiance en toi. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Notre histoire a duré le temps d'une année….ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux….disons qu'on prenait du bon temps. Felicity l'écoutait mais ne savait pas vraiment dans quel but il lui confiait tout ça.

\- Ray….pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Il n'y a rien entre Oliver et moi…je te l'ai déjà dit. Ray la regarda ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'elle disait après avoir vu la colère d'Oliver quand il avait compris qu'elle sortait avec lui.

\- Oui je sais…mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se passe rien, qu'il n'y a rien. Il vit Felicity s'agiter et se renfermer sur elle-même. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'il y a un truc entre vous qui vous dépasse complètement….ça saute aux yeux quand on vous voit….je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre maintenant et la fête de Noël mais tu devrais essayer de l'écouter….parce que je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était chez toi ce soir. Felicity acquiesça doucement. Écoute….je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner mais crève cet abcès qui vous ronge tous les deux….et garde tes distances si tu veux mais ne reste pas dans cet état de colère….vous allez finir par vous affronter en pleine classe et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

Felicity laissa tous ces conseils et ces paroles faire son bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit avant de reconnaître que Ray n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle était en colère contre Oliver, contre elle, contre Adam qui avait colporté des rumeurs totalement fausses et qui continuait de narguer Oliver en plein cours. Elle ne disait rien mais voyait bien que le blond n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

\- Tu as sans doute raison….je devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Ça te dérange si je rentre….je suis fatiguée et….

\- Non aucun soucis, je te raccompagne. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence et Ray raccompagna Felicity jusque sa porte afin d'être sûr qu'elle soit rentrée saine et sauve.

Elle rentra dans son appartement vide et silencieux en repensant à ce que Ray lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Lui et la sœur d'Oliver, maintenant tout prenait son sens. Ses réflexions à la fête de Noël, l'absence de Théa et le retard d'Oliver. D'ailleurs elle se posa la question de savoir si Oliver était au courant de la liaison de sa sœur avec Ray, elle se garderait bien de lui dire de toute façon.

Elle se prépara pour la nuit doucement, laissant ses pensées voguer vers Oliver et se sermonna mentalement d'arrêter de penser à lui. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente qui avait son premier coup de cœur. Elle se coucha bien décidé à mettre en pratique ce que Ray lui avait conseillé, à savoir parler à Oliver et essayer de retrouver une relation prof/élève un peu plus calme.

####

Quand elle arriva le lendemain sur le campus elle remarqua la voiture d'Oliver garée sur le parking. Elle fut soulagée de le savoir présent. Elle se dirigea vers son bâtiment et sa classe avant d'être arrêtée par Ray avec qui elle parla et rigola un petit moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en retard, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Elle arriva en courant dans sa salle de cours pour trouver tout le monde assis sagement à l'attendre. Elle s'excusa de son retard et posa ses affaires avant de commencer son cours sans perdre une minute. Elle nota deux, trois choses au tableau et se retourna pour tomber directement dans les yeux d'Oliver qui la fixait d'un regard mauvais. Son sang se glaça à son visage dur et remplit de colère et elle se dit que la conversation qu'elle espérait calme ne se passerait certainement pas si sereinement que cela.

Elle se força à bouger et à reprendre ses explications tout en évitant le regard d'Oliver. Elle ne bougea pas dans les rangs comme elle en avait l'habitude et resta derrière son bureau comme si ce simple meuble pouvait la protéger du regard inquisiteur d'Oliver. Elle posa des questions et pour une fois toute la classe semblait d'accord pour participer.

\- Oliver…autre chose à ajouter. Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment quand elle le vit peu intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quand elle vit son regard, elle regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Elle le vit souffler et avoir un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Non…je crois que tout a été dit. Dit-il d'un ton détaché en croisant ses bras et en étendant ses jambes dans l'allée. Elle le regarda faire, énervée de sa désinvolture mais se retint de lui faire une réflexion ne voulant pas envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Mais vous….Melle Smoak….vous avez peut-être quelque chose à ajouter. Son ton était empreint d'ironie et son attitude était provocatrice au possible.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui prends des cours ici. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et ce n'est certainement pas à vous de poser les questions. Elle tourna le dos pour s'assoir quand Oliver la provoqua à nouveau.

\- Tout le monde a bien comprit où était sa place….Melle Smoak. Il avait prononcé son nom doucement en insistant bien dessus. Elle se retourna d'un coup sec se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de se comporter de cette façon. Les autres étudiants étaient témoins de leurs échanges et le silence était pesant dans la salle, chacun attendant l'explosion.

\- Mr Queen…vous passerez me voir après le cours. Dit-elle voulant régler le problème avec lui seul, sans témoin.

\- Bien sûr Melle Smoak…comme vous voudrez. Elle lui signe de tête lui faisant comprendre que c'était mieux de cette façon quand il ajouta. De toute façon c'est vous le prof….c'est vous qui décidez pour tout ici….qui parle, qui sort, qui a de bonnes notes….

\- Mr Queen je vous conseille de vous taire. Le prévint Felicity surprise encore une fois de son attitude. Elle le vit se lever à sa dernière phrase et se rapprocher d'elle. Elle fut surprise mais n'avait pas peur de lui, elle fit un pas en avant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée.

\- Non…je n'ai pas envie de me taire aujourd'hui….et je sais pas pourquoi. Dit-il en rigolant à moitié et toujours avec ce sourire de coin qui agaçait Felicity.

\- Le cours est terminé. Dit-elle d'une voix claire à toute la salle, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Oliver. Personne ne bougeait et elle répéta un peu plus fort. J'ai dit...le cours est terminé ! La salle se vida en peu de temps les laissant seuls, prêt à s'affronter.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, comme toujours nous attendons vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Et oui Laurel encore une fois sème la pagaille...et Felicity n'a pas vraiment apprécié.**

 **La discussion où la dispute...dans le prochain chapitre...à vos claviers pour l'avoir encore plus vite.**

 **A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois un énorme merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos mises en suivi ou en favoris pour cette histoire.**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour remercier les guests à qui on ne peux répondre par MP. Lovatic, Melissa, Amina, Sissi, Bethoveen, Olicity1990, Olicity-love, Jessica, Ally84, Cline et les guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis. Ça fait un bien fou.**

 **Voici donc ce sixième chapitre avec cette fameuse discussion ou dispute...à vous de voir...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler, se défiant du regard. Oliver ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle et de ses yeux bleus qui lançaient des éclairs, comme les siens il en était certain. Elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds à jouer à la prof sûre d'elle, il l'avait supportée jusqu'à présent, mais la voir sortir avec Ray hier soir et la voir ce matin de nouveau avec lui avait été la goutte d'eau.

Il ne supportait pas de la savoir indifférente à lui au point d'envisager de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle était si hermétique à sortir avec lui. Bon il était d'accord pour reconnaître que Ray était prof lui aussi et que la situation serait moins bizarre. Mais il refusait de laisser tomber avant qu'il ait pu lui expliquer correctement le pourquoi de cette photo qui avait ruiné toutes ses chances.

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls et que personne ne risque d'être témoin de ta colère….explique moi pourquoi tu me défies comme ça devant ma classe ? Felicity n'avait pas quitté ses yeux et parlait d'une bouche serrée de colère. Il rigola intérieurement de la voir le tutoyer.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi ? T'en as pas une toute petite idée !? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton. Elle lui fit signe que non. Très bien dans ce cas je vais éclairer ta lanterne…Ray. Répondit-il clairement. Elle éclata de rire à sa réponse.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie en plein cours à cause de….Ray ?! Elle lâcha ses yeux et leva les bras en l'air. Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ?! Oliver Queen, le playboy de Starling me fait une crise de jalousie parce que je suis sortie avec Ray Palmer hier soir…..c'est bien ça ou je me trompe ? Parce qu'avec toi j'ai du mal à cerner ce que tu veux ! Elle se stoppa face à lui et croisa les bras, furieuse à présent.

Oliver la fixait sans rien dire, la tête légèrement baissée mais avec toujours un petit sourire en coin. Elle l'amusait beaucoup malgré le fait qu'il soit lui aussi furieux après elle. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand elle évoqua son manque de transparence sur ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une crise de jalousie….c'est juste une mise au point sur ce que tu veux vraiment ! Il la vit lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Ce que je veux vraiment !? T'es gonflé de me dire un truc pareil quand on sait que tu m'embrasses et que quelques jours plus tard tu te jettes sur la bouche de ton grand amour ! Excuse-moi mais si il y en a un ici qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut c'est bien toi !

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé Laurel ! Elle pouffa de rire. Et pour ta gouverne c'est toi qui m'as embrassé. Elle ne répondit pas à l'attaque mais enchaîna quand même.

\- Tu veux que je te montre la une du journal de Starling ? Dit-elle ironiquement. Si je ne me trompe pas tu es collé à un mur ta bouche sur la sienne !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Felicity….elle m'a prise par surprise et…..

\- Par surprise ?! Tu peux trouver mieux Oliver comme excuse...pardonne-moi de ne pas te croire une seconde. Elle s'approcha de lui encrant son regard dans le sien. Tu m'as couru après pendant des mois espérant me mettre dans ton lit, tu as joué à l'étudiant modèle pour me faire oublier ton côté dragueur et j'ai plongé comme l'idiote que je suis parce que je pensais que tu pouvais changer !

Elle reprit sa respiration et continua à le fixer, voyant ce que ces paroles étaient en train de lui faire. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de vider son sac.

\- J'ai eu de la peine quand ton père t'a traité comme un moins que rien, j'ai été touchée quand Tommy m'a dit que tu n'étais pas celui que tu montrais….et je l'ai cru. Sa voix faiblit à cet aveu. J'ai….cru un moment que tu avais changé et que tu étais bien plus que ce que tu pouvais montrer….je t'ai laissé entrer dans mon univers….je t'ai raconté ma vie, je t'ai confié mon enfance parce que je croyais avoir à faire à un homme attentif et compréhensif et à la moindre bosse sur la route tu files dans les bras d'une autre fille parce que…..parce que….

\- Parce que quoi Felicity ?! Cria-t-il blessé du tableau qu'elle venait de dresser de lui. Parce que quoi ?! Tu refuses d'essayer…tu restes bloquée sur le fait que tu es ma prof et que je suis ton étudiant. Tu es attirée par moi et tu le sais parfaitement ! Seulement tu refuses de le voir et de l'admettre ! Tu te retranches derrière des excuses bidons et ce baiser est la bonne occasion pour m'envoyer balader parce que tu as peur de t'attacher ! Oliver était à bout de souffle, il venait de vider son sac et d'hurler sur Felicity. Et pour ton information...je n'ai pas besoin de courir pendant des mois derrière une fille pour qu'elle accepte de finir dans mon lit….généralement un verre suffit…..si tu ne l'as pas compris dommage pour toi….tu n'es finalement pas celle que je pensais. Il marqua une pause et reprit. Tu crois t'être trompée sur moi ? Ok je l'accepte mais tu n'imagines pas ma déception à découvrir une femme aigrie.

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à cette dernière accusation. Elle avait eu un coup au cœur à chacune de ses paroles, sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, qu'il était même très proche de la vérité mais lui dire qu'elle était aigrie c'était un peu trop.

\- Aigrie ? Tu trouves que je suis aigrie ?! Répéta-t-elle ayant du mal à y croire. Je ne suis pas aigrie Oliver….je pense juste que ta déception est à la hauteur de la mienne. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec elle, ils s'étaient tout dit mais étaient certains qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit l'essentiel. Seuls leur colère et leur frustration avaient parlé. Il retourna à sa table rassembler ses affaires et prit tout son temps pour le faire, refusant de partir trop vite. Il se disait que peut-être cela leur donnerait envie de se dire autre chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais comme rien ne vint il se dirigea vers la porte en silence, Felicity à la fenêtre lui tournant le dos.

\- Oliver. L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil. Je pense que tu devrais envisager de changer de classe. Elle se tourna vers lui et put voir son visage remplit de surprise. Le professeur Hamilton sera ravi de t'accueillir…je pense que c'est mieux pour tous les deux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Répondit-il simplement écœuré de la tournure de cette conversation. Il la regarda se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre et prit son temps avant de sortir, espérant que peut-être elle change d'avis.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'Oliver avait changé de classe, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait été voir le doyen Merlyn, lui avait brièvement expliqué les grands lignes et celui-ci avait accepté sans sourciller. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être un peu plus complexe que ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour conserver son nouveau professeur et pour donner à Oliver toutes les chances de finir son année dans de bonnes conditions.

Oliver arpentait les couloirs du bâtiment Lincoln pour retrouver sa salle et tomba au détour d'un couloir sur Felicity qui était en grande discussion avec Ray Palmer. Sans s'en rendre compte il resserra sa main sur le dossier qu'il tenait, c'était de plus en plus fréquent qu'il tombe sur eux de cette manière et il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

Il n'avait plus jamais eu de discussion avec Felicity après l'avoir quitté après leur explication houleuse et douloureuse, il fallait le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer ce baiser avec Laurel, elle était restée bloquée sur le fait qu'il l'avait trompé pour obtenir de bons résultats ou pour se moquer d'elle.

Il avança tout de même, c'était le seul chemin pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours et les dépassa en lançant un regard discret vers Felicity et en disant bonjour à Ray. Ce dernier lui répondit tout en regardant Felicity et son malaise à sentir Oliver si près d'elle. Une fois à nouveau seuls il reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Ça va encore durer longtemps cette guerre froide ? Demanda Ray sans détour. Elle le regarda faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ne fait pas l'idiote Felicity ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle….Il croisa les bras montrant que cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait pas se défiler.

\- Il n'y a pas de guerre entre nous. Finit-elle par dire. On s'est expliqué….et on a mis un terme à ce….cette drôle de situation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être…..et voilà. Dit-elle un peu trop enjouée au goût de Ray.

\- Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots tous les deux. Rigola-t-il amusé malgré lui de la situation. Bref cela ne me regarde pas mais laisse-moi te dire une chose….il travaille sérieusement et pour l'instant il est parmi les meilleurs pour ne pas dire le meilleur…..alors si tu penses qu'il t'a courtisé uniquement pour des bonnes notes je pense que tu fais fausse route. Il lui fit un léger sourire taquin et la laissa en plan dans le couloir.

Felicity resta un moment à penser à ce que Ray venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec Oliver depuis leur dispute il y a deux mois. Quand elle avait entendu la porte claquer ce jour-là, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une belle erreur. Elle ne savait pas exactement le genre d'erreur qu'elle avait faite, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était….et effectivement c'était compliqué.

Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à la place vide d'Oliver dans sa classe. Mais à chaque début de cours son rituel était le même, elle jetait un œil à sa chaise comme s'il allait apparaître par miracle pour lui servir son plus beau sourire. Elle devait se reprendre afin de commencer son cours et devait admettre que depuis son changement de classe ses cours lui semblait bien fade et que chaque matin elle devait trouver de la motivation pour se lever et aller au travail.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et honnêtement elle ne savait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa mère avait bien essayé de lui parler, de la raisonner, de lui conseiller d'aller voir Oliver afin de parler calmement et de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait mais Felicity était restée fermée à toutes ces propositions, restant bloquée sur le fait qu'Oliver s'était jouée d'elle durant des mois.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle entendit la sonnerie du début de cours. Elle visa sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, elle se précipita vers sa salle et entreprit d'éloigner Oliver de ses pensées, même si elle savait que c'était quasiment impossible.

####

Felicity déambulait dans les allées de la bibliothèque à la recherche du bouquin dont elle avait besoin pour finir de préparer son cours. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle le cherchait parce que bien évidemment il avait été mal répertorié donc mal rangé. Elle avait écumé toutes les armoires, ne lui restait plus que celle dans le coin de la pièce.

Elle s'avança prudemment ayant vu des étudiants attablés en train de travailler, elle ne voulait déranger personne. Elle pénétra dans l'espace entre le mur et la bibliothèque quand en levant son regard elle reconnut un des deux étudiants, Oliver. Il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et était certainement en train de lui faire du charme à voir le sourire radieux que cette jeune femme arborait sur son visage. Elle voulut partir sans qu'il l'ait vu mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance, en reculant elle heurta un tas de livres posés sur le guéridon pas très loin et tout tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sans nom.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise au bruit et son regard tomba dans celui d'Oliver aussi surprit qu'elle de la trouver devant lui. Il se leva en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu….vous allez bien ? Se reprit-il réfléchissant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle secoua la tête et visa la jeune femme dans le dos d'Oliver qui la regardait d'un air mauvais de les avoir interrompus.

\- Je suis désolée je…je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Son ton était plus dur que ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais cette fille la regardant d'un air mauvais et supérieur l'avait mise en colère. Oliver fronça les sourcils à son ton dur et la vit tourner le dos pour s'en aller, il dû se retenir de pas lui saisir le poignet et de la plaquer contre la bibliothèque pour qu'elle lui explique son attitude. A la place il la laissa filer et reprit sa place à côté de Jenna qui l'ennuyait fortement.

Il était obligé de faire équipe avec elle pour un exposé sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise. Bien évidemment son binôme avait été tiré au sort et il s'était retrouvé avec la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait bien compris qu'elle attendait un peu plus de lui mais il ne voulait pas être désagréable avec elle. Cette note allait compter pour moitié dans sa moyenne du semestre et il ne voulait pas tout compromettre, alors il subissait ses tentatives désespérées de séduction et ses regards langoureux.

Seulement à cet instant il ne pensait qu'à Felicity et le fait qu'elle l'ait encore trouvé en compagnie d'une autre fille. Il se leva à nouveau et tenta de la retrouver afin de lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Il partit sous les protestations de Jenna qui ne comprit rien à son attitude. Après avoir erré un moment dans la bibliothèque il trouva Felicity perchée sur un escabeau à chercher un livre.

Il croisa ses bras et s'adossa au meuble attendant qu'elle ait fini ce qu'elle faisait. Sa posture n'était pas sure et il ne voulait pas lui faire peur en signalant sa présence. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir de l'admirer à sa guise, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas poser les yeux sur elle et il sentit immédiatement un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne l'entendit pas râler et descendre sans le voir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna qu'elle se trouva face à lui.

\- Oh mon dieu Oliver ! Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son front. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle avait repris ce ton dur et cassant.

\- Rien….je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien et…..te dire que je fais juste un exposé….rien de plus. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait forcé à reculer si bien qu'elle se retrouva le dos collé à l'échelle qu'elle venait d'utiliser sans aucun moyen de fuir. Il la vit déglutir et fut ravi de son effet.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Lui répondit-elle en se dégageant de sa place. Je suis persuadée que Laurel Lance sera heureuse de savoir que ce n'était qu'un exposé. Dit-elle cinglante en feuilletant les pages du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du travail. Elle le contourna sans poser un regard sur lui mais sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine en sachant qu'il ne faisait que travailler avec cette fille.

####

Starling était sous la neige depuis quelques jours déjà. Felicity était ravie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion en habitant à Vegas de passer les hivers sous la neige et cela lui rappelait ses études sur la côte Est parce que là-bas question neige elle avait été servi.

Les autorités avaient émis un bulletin d'alerte météo pour les deux prochains jours, la tempête devant s'intensifier ainsi que les chutes de neige. Elle avait rempli son frigo, prévu assez de nourriture et d'eau pour un régiment et avait prévu de regarder toutes les saisons de sa série préféré en avalant un énorme pot de glace menthe chocolat pour faire passer le temps et espérer ainsi ne pas penser à Oliver.

Elle finalisait son rangement dans son bureau de l'université avant de rester cloîtrée chez elle les deux jours suivant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé travailler dans son bureau, préférant sa salle de classe mais depuis qu'Oliver n'était plus son étudiant c'était son refuge. Elle pouffa légèrement se disant qu'il avait réussi à ruiner une bonne partie de sa vie. Même absent il arrivait à la déstabiliser. Elle secoua sa tête histoire de reprendre ses esprits et sonda du regard une dernière fois la pièce afin de voir si elle n'oubliait rien. Une fois certaine que tout était en ordre, elle éteignit son ordinateur, les lumières et ferma sa porte à clé.

Le bâtiment Lincoln était désert et d'un coup elle sentit un frisson passer à cette pensée. Elle déambulait dans ces couloirs déserts, elle pourrait glisser et même mourir ici personne ne viendrait la secourir. Elle chassa ses pensées morbides et prit la direction du parking réservé aux profs et aux VIP. En sortant elle s'aperçut qu'il neigeait de plus en plus et qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre si elle ne voulait pas rester coincée ici.

Elle ouvrit sa voiture, posa ses affaires sur le siège passager et démarra, mais rien ne se passa. Elle recommença tentant de ne pas s'énerver et de commencer à paniquer, mais au bout de la cinquième tentative elle dut se rendre à l'évidence sa voiture était en panne. Elle frappa le volant de colère, elle était coincée ici sans moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle envisagea un court instant de rentrer à pieds, mais abandonna bien vite cette idée si elle voulait rester en vie encore quelques années.

Elle se décida à sortir pour regagner le bâtiment et essayer de trouver une solution au chaud, quand son regard tomba sur une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse de voir cette voiture. Un sourire fendit son visage, elle était sauvée. Maintenant restait juste à trouver le propriétaire et de le convaincre gentiment de la ramener chez elle.

Oliver regarda sa montre et fut horrifié de voir qu'il était tard. Il avait encore pas mal de boulot mais il devait rentrer. Ce n'était déjà pas prudent d'être venu ici avec ce temps, mais rester encore une heure ou deux n'était pas raisonnable. Il remballa ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il fut tenté de passer par la salle de cours de Felicity pour voir si par hasard elle ne serait pas là mais il se reprit de suite se disant qu'elle avait dû être plus prudente que lui et ne pas s'aventurer ici avec la tempête qui était annoncée.

Il fit tout de même un détour par son bureau quand il la vit arriver, finalement il s'était trompé, elle était aussi inconsciente que lui. Il remarqua de suite son air contrarié et son soulagement de le trouver devant elle.

\- Salut. Dit-elle nerveusement. Je suis contente de te trouver….ma voiture est en panne et je…..Elle réalisa qu'elle était gonflée de lui demander un service alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours elle était loin d'être agréable avec lui. Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ?

-Oh….oui bien sûr. Répondit-il surprit. Mais tu es certaine que cela ne risque pas de compromettre ta mauvaise humeur à mon égard ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que je me suis habitué à ta mauvaise humeur. Elle le regarda d'un air horrifié mais avec un regard rieur qu'il remarqua aussitôt, elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma mauvaise humeur, elle sera toujours présente quand tu me déposeras en bas de chez moi si ça peut te faire plaisir. Il rigola un peu à sa réponse et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent assez vite sur le parking et Felicity monta dans la voiture d'Oliver aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il rigola à son empressement et se mit en route sans rien dire de plus.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils étaient en froid depuis des mois maintenant, se croisant à peine et n'ayant échangé aucunes paroles gentilles depuis des lustres. Ils se jetaient un œil de temps en temps quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne voyait pas, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Oliver conduisait doucement et prudemment, la route était extrêmement glissante et malgré son 4x4, il avait du mal à garder le cap et à ne pas glisser sur la neige. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était de se retrouver dans le fossé. Il sentait Felicity tendue sur le siège à côté lui, il était vrai que la situation était stressante, il neigeait beaucoup et la visibilité était quasi nulle, le vent soufflait énormément sans compter la nuit qui tombait et qui donnait encore moins de visibilité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on est presque arrivé en ville, ensuite ça ira mieux. Dit-il pour la rassurer, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit un léger sourire pour le remercier.

\- Oui mais toi…comment vas-tu pouvoir rentrer avec ce temps ? Au vu de l'état des routes elle était inquiète de le savoir sous cette tempête. Le manoir n'était pas vraiment à proximité du centre-ville et elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment prudent de le laisser y aller.

\- Je prendrai mon temps….et puis ce n'est pas si loin. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur quand elle prononça ces mots, elle était inquiète pour lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle commençait à laisser tomber ce masque de glace qu'elle arborait depuis leur terrible dispute. Et voilà tu es arrivée à bon port. Dit-il en voyant sa rue pas très loin.

Il continuait à rouler doucement quand il ne vit pas une voiture arriver de sa gauche à vive allure. Il fut surpris et freina brutalement par instinct, mais ce coup de frein fit vriller sa voiture et la détourna de sa trajectoire initiale. Elle frappa violemment le trottoir et la voiture qui y était garée. Son premier geste fut pour Felicity et savoir qu'elle allait bien.

\- Oui ça va. Dit-elle rapidement un peu choquée. Je n'ai rien et toi ?

\- Non ça va. Reste là je vais voir les dégâts. Il sortit sous la tempête et constata que sa voiture était encastrée dans le coffre arrière de la voiture garée et qu'un liquide coulait du moteur. Il n'était pas mécanicien mais ce genre de choses n'était pas bon signe. Il pesta et rentra au chaud dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- Alors ? Demanda Felicity en notant son regard noir de colère et la neige qui recouvrait ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout…..ma voiture ne pourra pas repartir. Dit-il en passant ses mains sur son visage se demandant comment il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Je vais voir pour appeler le chauffeur et…..

\- Oliver les routes sont impraticables…..regarde ce temps…personne ne prendra la route, c'est trop dangereux. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa voiture les prochaines quarante-huit heures en attendant que la tempête de neige passe afin d'appeler une dépanneuse pour le ramener chez lui. Tu vas venir chez moi. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Quoi ?! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu m'invites chez toi ? Il la vit hocher la tête. En fait je suis dans une autre dimension parce que la Felicity que j'avais devant moi il y à peine une heure me détestait et ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi…

\- Rassure toi je te déteste toujours autant…mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans le froid. Elle voulait remettre les choses à leur place et qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'elle lui pardonnait ce qu'il avait fait. C'est mon bon cœur qui parle, tu vas rester chez moi le temps que tout se calme et quand la tempête le permettra tu appelleras ton chauffeur et il passera te prendre.

\- Ok…au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair….mais j'accepte volontiers…..mourir de froid dans ma voiture au pied de chez toi n'était pas dans mes plans aujourd'hui. Dit-il en éclatant de rire, il reprit son sérieux et la fixa. Merci.

\- Allez viens. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment troublée par son regard perçant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir invité Oliver chez elle, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils sortirent de la voiture, la vidèrent de leurs affaires et montèrent chez Felicity se demandant bien ce que ces quelques heures isolées du reste du monde allaient leur réserver comme surprise.

* * *

 **Bon...un chapitre qui commence mal mais qui finit sur une bonne note, non ?**

 **Comme toujours nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Alors à votre avis, la cohabitation va-t-elle être facile et propice à un rapprochement ? Pour le savoir vite à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour vous remercier de vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. On ne s'attendait pas à autant d'enthousiasme pour cette histoire.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. FantasyandMystery, Diana, Ally84, Sissi, Olicity1990, Olicity-love, Jessica, Lauralee, et les guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Nous voici donc avec ce 7ème chapitre et cette fameuse cohabitation...je pense que cela devrait vous plaire...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver suivit Felicity dans les escaliers encore surprit de son invitation. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour enfin se parler et mettre à plat les choses entre eux. Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement il ressentit comme la première fois ce bien-être et cette chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Il avança dans le salon et n'osa pas bouger. Felicity le remarqua et lui fit signe de s'avancer un peu plus et de déposer ses affaires pas loin du canapé. Il l'écouta et jeta un œil à la fenêtre pour voir les dégâts de sa voiture. Il l'avait un peu mieux garée et avait décidé d'appeler l'assurance une fois la tempête passée.

\- Tu devrais prévenir tes parents que tu es ici….ta mère risque de s'inquiéter si elle ne te voit pas rentrer. Lui conseilla Felicity.

\- Tu as raison...je vais prévenir Théa, mes parents sont en voyage. Répondit-il avec un sourire se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant que la neige tombait et qu'il était en sécurité sans bien évidemment lui préciser où il était. Si elle savait qu'il était chez Felicity il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle le harcèlerait de messages après avoir prévenu Tommy qui en ferait de même à n'en pas douter.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table au bout du canapé et rejoignit Felicity en cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant l'admirant une nouvelle fois à son insu.

\- Voilà c'est fait….j'ai prévenu Théa. Dit-il en pénétrant un peu plus dans la minuscule cuisine.

\- Oh…très bien. Elle lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Je prépare un chocolat chaud…histoire de nous réchauffer un peu. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il prit place sur le tabouret pas loin et attendit qu'elle termine sa préparation. Elle lui tendit peu de temps après une tasse fumante avec une délicieuse odeur s'en échappant. Il huma la fumée et ferma les yeux.

\- Ça me rappelle mon enfance et Raisa qui nous préparait un chocolat chaud quand on rentrait de l'école. Felicity le regarda attendrit de ce souvenir mais se reprit assez vite.

\- Raisa c'est cette femme qui nous accueillait à la soirée de Noel ? Demanda Felicity voulant en savoir un peu plus sur son enfance.

\- Oui…c'est elle qui nous a élevé Théa et moi. Souffla-t-il. Mes parents étaient très occupés par leurs obligations et étaient rarement à la maison….Raisa a remplacé les deux….je l'aime comme une seconde mère. Dit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il reprit conscience et demanda à son tour. Et toi….ça t'évoque quoi le chocolat chaud ?

Felicity baissa la tête gênée, elle n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de son enfance. Tout au plus un ou deux, mais qui n'incluaient pas de chocolat chaud

\- Mes études sur la côte Est. Répondit-elle aussi perdu dans ses souvenirs. À Vegas j'ai eu peu d'occasion de voir la neige tomber et les hivers ne sont pas réputés particulièrement froids. Dit-elle en rigolant franchement.

Oliver rigola à sa suite se disant qu'elle avait vraiment un sens de l'humour particulier et qu'il était heureux de la voir détendue à ses côtés. Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé. Ils plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre sans parler, ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, Felicity comprit à son regard ce qu'il pensait.

\- Bon….je vais te sortir des serviettes si tu veux te doucher et te changer. Dit-elle afin de briser cette proximité qu'elle sentait venir.

\- Me changer ? Felicity je n'ai rien d'autre. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il la vit partir sans rien dire et revenir avec un pantalon en sweat et un pull assortit. Elle les lui tendit et il haussa un sourcil se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir des vêtements d'homme. Rassure moi ce ne sont pas des vêtements que Ray laisse chez toi au cas où. Dit-il d'un air renfrogné déjà contrarié à l'idée que Ray puisse laisser des vêtements chez elle.

\- Mais non idiot ! Dit-elle agacée. Ils sont à mon cousin….je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment ils ont atterri dans mes cartons mais bref…ils devraient t'aller….enfin sauf si tu veux passer les prochaines 48 heures avec les mêmes fringues…et que….

\- Ok merci. La coupa-t-il en se levant. Du moment qu'ils ne sont pas à Ray…tout me va.

\- Oliver. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. S'il te plaît je ne veux pas….

\- Moi non plus….désolé. Elle vit son regard sincère et hocha la tête. Et si on essayait de mettre tout ça de côté et de repartir du bon pied ? Elle le regarda se demandant si c'était possible.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre eux depuis quelques mois qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent un jour avoir une relation normale. Mais elle pensa à toutes ces fois où sa mère avait essayé de la convaincre d'aller parler à Oliver et de régler le problème, elle se dit que peut-être ce moment était arrivé.

\- Ok. Dit-elle malgré elle en soufflant. On…on va essayer de repartir du bon pied….on est coincé ici pour 48 heures alors autant ne pas se hurler dessus. Elle avança sa main pour sceller cet accord, il la regarda avec un léger sourire et serra sa main tendue. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, mais tous les deux sentirent un éclair passer dans leurs veines.

\- Ok je….je vais aller prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit Oliver mal à l'aise tout à coup. Felicity revint à la réalité elle aussi et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller sans problème.

\- Je…je vais voir ce que je peux préparer pour le dîner pendant ce temps. Dit-elle plus pour cacher son malaise qu'autre chose. Il hocha la tête en rigolant et visa l'heure, il était encore tôt pour penser au dîner pensa-t-il. Felicity suivit son regard et se maudit de cette réflexion complètement idiote. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à le voir prendre la direction de la salle de bains se disant que ces 48 heures n'allaient pas être simples à gérer.

####

Oliver avait du mal à se concentrer sur la télé. Après avoir pris sa douche et enfilé les vêtements que Felicity lui avait prêtés, il l'avait trouvé effectivement en cuisine en train de fouiller dans son frigo débordant de nourriture, pour essayer de trouver une idée de repas pour ce soir. Ils avaient finalement décidé tous les deux et l'avaient préparé en discutant de tout et de rien. Avant de passer à table, Felicity avait été prendre une douche et il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid et sa volonté afin de ne pas la rejoindre. L'imaginer dans la pièce juste à côté de lui nue l'avait complètement chamboulé.

Ils avaient ensuite dîné comme deux amis et c'est au moment de débarrasser la table que les choses s'étaient un peu gâtées. Ils faisaient des allers retours en cuisine et à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient frôlés. A chaque fois ils s'étaient figés en se fixant intensément jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne brise ce contact visuel et prenne la fuite.

Ils n'avaient rien dit et Felicity lui avait proposé de fouiller dans sa collection de films pour trouver celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il avait regardé un moment et avait été surpris de ses goûts en matière de cinéma. Lui qui s'était attendu à ne trouver que des films romantiques et à l'eau de rose avait été surpris.

Bien évidemment comme toute fille qui se respectait elle avait les incontournables comme Dirty Dancing ou Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill mais également des films d'action et des thrillers. Il choisit un film et la surprit en lui donna la pochette. Elle le regarda en arquant un sourcil, surprise de son choix.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Elle le vit hocher la tête avec un grand sourire. Je suis étonnée….je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre midinette refoulée. Elle pouffa légèrement.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu…ce soir est l'occasion rêvée. Dit-il pour se justifier. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse et se dirigea vers le lecteur DVD afin de mettre le film. Elle prit place sur le canapé en s'affalant et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Elle lui fit signe de venir également et il suivit ses gestes.

\- Tu es prêt ? Elle le regarda et le vit acquiescer. Ok….pour info je ne parle pas pendant les films et je déteste qu'on me parle.

\- Ok….je vais faire mon possible pour me taire dans ce cas. Dit-il d'un ton peu sérieux, elle le nota et rigola tout de même. Aller vas y mets le ce film culte…si ma sœur me voyait...elle n'en croirait pas ses yeux. Elle porta son regard sur lui et sembla le voir détendu pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ta sœur. Dit Felicity d'une voix douce, il nota son ton et lui fit à son tour un tendre sourire en baissant la tête.

\- Ouais….on est très proches malgré notre différence d'âge…..on se serre les coudes face à nos parents. Dit-il d'une voix lointaine, les yeux dans le vague. Bon tu le mets ce film que je me rende compte s'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle rigola doucement et mit en route le DVD.

Et depuis le début, il luttait pour ne pas quitter la télé des yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie la regarder, et lui poser des tonnes de questions afin de la connaître encore plus et de la découvrir. Il voyait à peine les images et pour être honnête n'avait pas vraiment suivit l'histoire.

\- A voilà mon passage préféré. Dit-elle en tapant sur son bras ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa son attention sur l'écran se demandant en quoi ce passage pouvait être le meilleur moment.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant le gars reluquer la fille dans le rétro. Elle appuya sur la touche pause du lecteur et se tourna vers lui d'un air horrifié. Quoi ? Il la matte dans le rétro en quoi ce moment peut être ton préféré ? Elle le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

\- Non mais tu as un peu suivit le film ou pas !? Il la voit enfin….il voit qu'elle a juste fait ça pour rendre service et qu'elle s'est donnée à fond pour lui sans rien espérer en retour….alors que lui l'a jugé depuis le premier jour avec ses airs de fille sage et bien sous tous rapports….c'est le tournant du film, à partir de ce moment-là il ne la verra plus jamais de la même façon et il va enfin se laisser aller.

Oliver la regardait lui expliquer cette scène avec une passion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle vivait vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait. Il écouta attentivement et se surprit à penser que cette histoire faisait écho à la leur. Elle dut s'en rendre compte aussi car elle se tut instantanément.

\- Whoua….je ne pensais pas que regarder Dirty Dancing me vaudrait un exposé sur les relations humaines. Dit-il en rigolant histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il sentait chargé d'électricité. Elle sourit légèrement et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton lecture.

####

Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait 3 h 12 du matin et cela faisait exactement 2 h 02 qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de se retourner dans son lit. Elle sentait la présence d'Oliver chez elle, sur son canapé et ne doutait pas un instant que le fautif de son insomnie était dans la pièce voisine.

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit concernant cette scène du film et à quel point en prononçant ces paroles elle pensait à lui et à leur histoire. C'était un peu la même chose, à la différence que c'est elle qui avait des préjugés depuis le début sur lui. Elle soupira se disant qu'il lui restait encore une journée à tenir avant de retrouver une vie normale et de peut-être chasser Oliver Queen de sa tête.

Elle rabattit la couette à ses pieds et décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau, elle mourrait de soif et pour une fois n'avait pas pris de bouteille avec elle. Elle ouvrit sa porte doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Oliver, mais à la place du silence elle le vit se battre avec son oreiller afin de trouver une place convenable pour essayer de s'endormir. Elle rigola doucement à le voir ainsi.

Elle attendit encore deux minutes et quand il fut placé elle se risqua à passer dans le salon pour atteindre la cuisine et le frigo. La lumière diffusa un halo jusque dans le salon et elle pesta espérant ne pas réveiller Oliver. Elle saisit une petite bouteille d'eau et referma en vitesse le frigo. Elle en but une gorgée et se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Elle refit le chemin à l'envers quand elle aperçut Oliver à moitié assis sur le canapé, il l'avait donc entendu.

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé lui montrant sa bouteille et ils se fixèrent sans rien dire d'autre. Felicity sentit immédiatement son corps réagir à son regard et elle se maudit d'être sortit de sa chambre sans se couvrir plus. Elle avait juste son short de nuit et son débardeur qui pour une raison inconnu venait de perdre une bretelle sur son bras.

Oliver la regardait se demandant comment il ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. Elle était absolument magnifique dans cet ensemble de nuit qui lui découvrait ses jolies jambes et une peau qu'il imaginait douce comme de la soie. Il suivit du regard cette bretelle qui tombait nonchalamment sur son bras et qu'il ne rêvait que de remonter délicatement en effleurant sa peau. Il se leva doucement pour la rejoindre.

Elle le regardait faire sans bouger, elle en était incapable. Ses pieds étaient encrés dans le sol et refusaient de lui obéir. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bouger et s'en aller pour rejoindre son lit mais elle n'en n'avait aucune envie. Elle le vit s'arrêter à un pas d'elle et lever doucement une main afin de remonter sa bretelle sur son épaule. Son geste la fit frissonner à sentir ses doigts effleurer sa peau.

Une fois sa bretelle remise il laissa ses doigts traîner un peu trop longtemps sur son épaule et sa main atterrit dans son cou. Elle le regardait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et elle se retrouva collée à son torse, ses bras ballants le long de son corps.

Elle sentit son souffle s'écraser contre son visage, elle ferma les yeux à sentir cette douce brise sur sa peau. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les remonta dans son cou, doucement elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et sentit son bras encercler sa taille avec force afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de le repousser. Elle colla son front au sien, consciente de ce qui allait se passer et réalisa que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Oliver, elle était en paix avec ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Sa main qui parcourait son cou trouva sa nuque et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il voyait détachés pour la première fois. Et il adorait ce qu'il voyait, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et atteignit ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable. Il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres qu'il n'avait eu le plaisir de goûter qu'une seule fois et il trouva ce baiser encore meilleur que le premier.

Il la sentit lui répondre et abandonna ses dernières réserves sur le fait qu'elle pourrait le repousser. Elle lui donna l'accès à sa langue sans qu'il ne lui demande et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il plongea dans sa bouche. Ce baiser était lent, doux et paresseux, rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la fête de Noël où ils répondaient à une pulsion et à une urgence de faire sentir à l'autre son envie.

Ils avaient connu beaucoup d'émotions depuis leur première rencontre et ils étaient enfin arrivés à canaliser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais surtout Felicity avait enfin fait tomber ses barrières en admettant que leur rapprochement était inévitable.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à la hauteur d'Oliver. Celui-ci le comprit et d'instinct se baissa un peu plus en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la porter. Il la saisit par les fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, doucement il prit la direction de sa chambre tout en l'embrassant. Il n'avait pas besoin de son accord ou de sonder son regard, il savait.

Il se posa sur le lit, Felicity toujours accrochée à lui par sa taille et son cou. Ils n'avaient pas cassé ce baiser mais étaient à bout de souffle. Délicatement Oliver le brisa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il balaya son visage de son regard tendre et passa une main dans ses cheveux ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait. Elle le regardait avec tendresse et il se sentit fondre. Il savait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, mais à cet instant précis il en prit toute la dimension.

Elle chercha le bas de son teeshirt afin de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, il en fit de même avec le sien et découvrit enfin cette poitrine qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer jusqu'à présent. Il osait à peine la toucher et c'est elle qui prit sa main pour la déposer sur son sein. Elle gémit à sentir ses doigts à cet endroit et elle rejeta la tête en arrière lui offrant ainsi ses mamelons dressés d'excitation.

Il la regardait faire et plongea sur sa poitrine happant au passage un mamelon durcit. Elle gémit à sentir sa langue titiller ce bout de chair et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts le collant encore plus à son torse. Il joua un moment avec son téton et dispensa les mêmes caresses à l'autre. Il faufila une main entre leurs deux corps et plongea dans son short, il voulait la sentir vraiment et voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Il ne fut pas déçu en découvrant sa féminité trempée de désir et de plaisir. Il soupira de plaisir à son tour et remonta vers son visage pour retrouver sa bouche. Il l'embrassa passionnément emporté par ce qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts. Il la sentait se frotter à lui alors qu'il jouait avec son intimité.

\- Felicity. Gémit-il contre sa bouche. Tu…je…Aucun mot cohérent ne sortait, il était incapable de former une phrase qui aurait un sens.

\- Chut…Dit-elle contre sa bouche. Ne parle pas….on a assez parlé. Dit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Il se laissa faire et bascula leur position, d'un geste habile il se retourna pour la poser sur le matelas, lui enlevant au passage son short de pyjama. Il en profita pour se déshabiller entièrement et replongea dans les bras de Felicity qui réclamait sa présence contre elle.

Il la recouvra de son corps et gémit à la sentir nue contre lui. Elle posa ses mains dans son dos et les descendit jusque ses fesses afin de le plaquer contre sa féminité. Elle gémit quand elle sentit son membre contre son clitoris, elle se déhancha à nouveau contre lui voulant plus que le sentir. Elle saisit son membre et le présenta à son entrée en avançant son bassin afin qu'il la pénètre.

Oliver s'enfonça en elle, lentement en prenant son temps. Il voulait apprécier chaque instant, chaque poussée, chaque coup de rein. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, même s'il aurait préféré encore profiter d'elle avant de ne faire qu'un. Il commença à bouger et à accorder ses mouvements de bassin à ceux de Felicity. Il la sentait déjà resserrée autour de lui et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire et se serra contre elle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses en faisant l'amour avec une femme, habituellement il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son plaisir mais avec Felicity dans ses bras, il ne pensait qu'à elle et à lui faire plaisir. C'était nouveau pour lui, faire passer le plaisir de sa partenaire avant le sien.

Felicity gémit plus fort à chaque poussée, elle sentait son orgasme grossir un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle était partagée entre se laisser aller et se retenir pour encore faire durer ce pur moment de bonheur. Elle était loin d'être innocente mais Oliver avait une façon de lui donner du plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il prenait son temps et se souciait d'elle et de son plaisir.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains afin de le regarder, il se décala un peu et leurs yeux bleus tombèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Elle passa délicatement un doigt sur son visage comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire, elle l'embrassa tendrement et sentit son orgasme la submerger, suivit de près par Oliver.

Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. Oliver continuait de dévorer son cou et Felicity se délectait de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Elle soupirait et gémissait sentant déjà l'envie refaire surface. Il approcha de sa bouche pour la posséder encore une fois et se décala assez rapidement.

Il tomba sur le matelas et entraîna Felicity avec lui dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et dessina de petits cercles sur ses pectoraux. Elle se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et l'observa un instant, appréciant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Je savais que tu étais musclé. Dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son torse. Il rigola et elle le suivit tout en continuant de parsemer ses pectoraux de baisers.

\- Felicity…Dit-il d'une voix traînante et essoufflée sous l'effet de ce qu'elle lui faisait. On….Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire.

\- Non….demain. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Pas maintenant….Elle le fixa et se positionna sur lui, il l'encercla et se laissa guider par ce qu'elle voulait.

####

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et jeta à un œil sur la place vide à ses côtés. La panique l'envahit un instant quand elle pensa qu'il avait pris la fuite sans lui parler, avant qu'elle entende du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle attrapa son peignoir et se leva.

Elle trouva Oliver à la cuisine en train de se battre avec la machine à café. Elle rigola à ce spectacle et se décida à venir à son secours.

\- Attends je vais te montrer. Il se retourna surpris de la voir déjà debout, elle lui prit des mains le filtre et lui montra en lui expliquant comment elle fonctionnait. Deux minutes plus tard le café coulait déjà dans le bol. Comme ça demain tu sauras comment la faire fonctionner. Dit-elle avec un sourire en se pendant à son cou. Bonjour. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres déjà étirées par un sourire.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il en se reculant un peu. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et te surprendre avec un petit déjeuner au lit. Elle fut touchée de l'attention. Ce sera pour demain. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle rigola légèrement et se libéra de ses bras pour se servir en jus d'orange.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle après sa première gorgée.

\- Ton lit est beaucoup plus accueillant que ton canapé….j'ai passé une très bonne nuit. Dit-il en prenant lui aussi son jus d'orange. Et toi ?

\- C'était parfait…tout était parfait. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et encercla sa taille afin de poser sa tête contre son torse. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et encercla ses épaules. Oliver…il va falloir qu'on parle de….de la suite. Souffla-t-elle contre son tee-shirt.

\- Hum hum…je crois aussi….après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir je crois que les limites sont plus que floues maintenant….mais avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit je veux juste éclairer un point. Elle se recula afin de voir ses yeux et hocha la tête prête à l'écouter. Je ne regrette rien de ce que nous avons fait hier soir…..et je n'ai pas cherché à embrasser Laurel à cette fête….c'est juste arrivé et même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette photo dans le journal je te l'aurais dit parce que….

\- Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle. Moi non plus je n'ai aucun regret pour hier soir…..quand à Laurel c'est….ce n'est pas elle le problème….enfin pas vraiment. Rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son air surpris. Et si on parlait de tout ça après avoir pris une douche et en petit déjeunant ?

\- C'est une excellente idée à la seule condition que je t'accompagne sous la douche. Dit-il dans son oreille en souriant. Elle gloussa à sa condition et l'entraîna sans vraiment répondre à sa proposition.

* * *

 **Alors...il était pas bien ce chapitre ? Après s'être tourné autour pendant un moment ils ont enfin cédé...**

 **Comme à chaque fois nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, c'est une source de motivation incroyable pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Il reste encore deux chapitres à cette fiction...le prochain bientôt...et si vous le voulez demain...une petite review s'il vous plaît.**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis me voici aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à Sissi, Jessica, Melissa, Laureen, Ally84, Olicity1990, Olicity-love, Bethoveen, Lulzimevelioska et Nina pour avoir prit le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour remercier tout ceux qui nous suivent, commentent et viennent nous lire.**

 **Voici donc la suite avec cette conversation...et la suite de leur histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Finalement leur douche dura plus longtemps que prévu et il était près de midi quand ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre la cuisine pour leur petit déjeuner. La cafetière avait fini par s'arrêter et le café était froid. Felicity le jeta et en fit couler de nouveau.

\- Je déteste le café réchauffé. Dit-elle sous le regard surpris d'Oliver.

\- Ok…je prends note. Il était en pleine préparation des céréales et du lait. Il posa le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et prit place sur un tabouret quand Felicity lui tendit son mug remplit de caféine. Il en but une gorgée sans attendre et servit Felicity en céréales et en lait.

Elle le fixa, le regardant faire et prendre soin d'elle. À cet instant elle s'en voulut de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire ce fameux jour après avoir vu cette photo. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer et de s'excuser, elle avait sauté à la conclusion directement.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main pour continuer à le fixer. J'ai été loin dans mes paroles et je….je suis désolée. Oliver arrêta ce qu'il faisait et porta son attention sur elle. Il posa son bol et chercha sa main pour la caresser doucement.

\- Merci….excuses acceptées. Dit-il d'une voix douce en se penchant vers elle. Mais je méritais bien de me faire remonter les bretelles après ce baiser en première page….bon peut-être pas autant. Rigola-t-il franchement. J'ai été blessé que tu puisses penser que je me rapprochais de toi uniquement par intérêt….

\- Je sais…j'ai été odieuse…mais j'étais contrariée de te voir bouche contre bouche avec Laurel Lance…le grand amour d'Oliver Queen. Ironisa-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop dure au goût d'Oliver. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous je n'imaginais pas voir ce genre de choses….on avait échangé juste un baiser, mais avec toute cette tension qu'il y avait autour de nous, je pensais compter un peu plus que ça.

\- Mais c'est le cas. Répondit-il d'une voix douce en serrant sa main, elle leva son regard vers lui et il lui fit un léger sourire. Je ne voulais pas sortir ce soir-là, mais Tommy a insisté….je m'ennuyais fortement à cette soirée et il avait bu plus que de raison mais refusait de rentrer avant minuit. Il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui la fit rire. Et Laurel est arrivée….elle a cherché à me séduire mais moi….je ne pensais qu'à toi. Sa voix se fit plus douce d'un coup et il la fixa. Elle a commencé à me dire que peut-être on pourrait recommencer une histoire….et j'ai vu rouge. Je lui ai dit que jamais cela n'arriverait que je ne voulais plus d'elle….et pleins d'autres choses.

\- Oh….c'est…dur. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Felicity se mettant à la place de Laurel deux secondes.

\- Oui…c'est pour ça que je suis retourné la voir pour m'excuser….j'avais été trop loin et je ne voulais pas que…bref…les choses ont dérapé et elle s'est jetée sur moi…je n'ai rien vu venir…je te le promets. Plaida-t-il d'une voix tendre.

\- Je te crois Oliver. Le rassura Felicity en serrant sa main. Il parut soulagé et continua.

\- Je l'ai repoussé et elle a continué dans son délire de recoller les morceaux, qu'elle me pardonnait tous mes écarts, qu'elle m'aimait encore et qu'elle savait que moi aussi….et…

\- C'est vrai ? Oliver la regarda ne comprenant pas sa question. Que tu l'aimes encore ? Il fut surprit qu'elle lui pose cette question.

\- Non absolument pas….et pour être honnête je ne pense pas l'avoir aimé un jour comme j'aurai dû. Il sentit Felicity beaucoup plus détendue d'un coup. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs dans notre relation qu'elle mérite mieux que moi….du moins celui que j'étais avant….

\- Et la photo…qui l'a prise ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais je pencherais pour Sara, la sœur de Laurel. Expliqua-t-il, il se décida à lui dire toute la vérité. Il le fallait, il ne voulait rien lui cacher. J'ai trompé Laurel avec sa sœur….et je crois qu'elles se sont vengées ce soir-là. Il vit Felicity faire un mouvement de recul et lâcher sa main pour se lever et s'éloigner un peu.

\- Whoo….c'est….horrible de faire un truc pareil. Dit-elle encore sous le choc, Oliver baissa la tête sous ces paroles, honteux de son comportement de l'époque.

\- Oui je sais….c'est pour ça que Laurel et moi c'est finit et qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien…on s'est fait trop de mal. Il bougea de son siège et s'avança vers elle, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle le voyait toujours de la même façon, que cet aveu n'avait pas changé ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Felicity….je ne suis pas fier de ce gars qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui ne prenait rien au sérieux…..mais je ne suis plus le même depuis que j'ai failli défoncer une porte de classe. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement au souvenir de leur rencontre.

\- Je sais. Rigola-t-elle aussi à ce souvenir. Sinon tu ne serais pas là…..si j'ai été si dure avec toi c'est parce qu'en plus d'être blessée….j'étais terriblement jalouse. Finit-elle par avouer. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lutter contre elle….vous aviez un passé… et regarde la, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas et je…..

\- Hey….Il s'approcha encore d'elle et saisit ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde. Felicity tu es tellement plus que ce que tu peux imaginer à mes yeux….tu m'as montré le chemin à suivre, tu m'as défié et le plus important tu m'as traité comme n'importe quel étudiant….je dirais même que tu as été plus dure avec moi qu'avec les autres, mais j'en avais besoin….et tout ça a fait que…..je ne peux me passer de toi Felicity Smoak.

Felicity le regarda tendrement à cet aveu qui venait droit du cœur, elle le sentait. Oliver aussi comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, elle avait longtemps refusé de le voir mais à cet instant elle ne voulait plus se retenir et laisser enfin sortir tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et qu'elle refoulait depuis des mois.

\- Moi non plus je ne peux plus me passer de toi Oliver. Avoua-t-elle ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Ces derniers mois ont été une vraie torture.

\- Et Ray ? Il voulait être certain qu'il ne c'était rien passé entre eux, même s'il doutait que Felicity puisse être ce genre de fille.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé….il a compris qu'il se passait un truc entre nous avant qu'il ne se passe un truc entre nous. Il la regarda ayant du mal à la suivre mais éclata de rire quand même. C'est juste un ami…..tu es jaloux ? Elle encercla son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche.

\- Extrêmement jaloux. Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Il a déjà attiré ma sœur dans ses filets…je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse de même pour toi. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle ne répondit pas bien trop choquée.

\- Tu sais…Constata-t-elle surprise. Il hocha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres, se retenant de rire. Et tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ma sœur était adulte et même si c'est discutable….Ray a été une bonne chose pour elle…il a apaisé son tempérament de feu. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Et je crois qu'elle a du mal à tourner la page.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là à la fête de Noël ? Demanda Felicity en connaissant d'avance la réponse, elle vit Oliver hocher de nouveau la tête. Tu crois que…

\- Je ne sais pas. La coupa-t-il. Peut-être…donc…revenons à nous….toi et Ray…

\- Il n'y a rien Oliver…rien du tout. Elle caressa la base de ses cheveux tendrement. Comment tu envisages la suite ? Parce que malheureusement pour nous la tempête ne va pas durer éternellement...

\- Non la question est comment _toi_ tu envisages la suite….c'est toi qui a le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Moi j'ai presque finit mon année et dans quelques mois je retrouve le chemin de QC….alors….

\- Alors….les choses seront plus simples ? Il acquiesça avec un énorme sourire. Elle réfléchit un instant à la suite de leur histoire, il avait bien évidemment raison c'était elle qui risquait gros et elle tenait à son poste même si rester à Starling n'était pas dans ses intentions. Et si….on faisait comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous et que l'on se voit en cachette ? Elle joua avec le col de son teeshirt et fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou. Cela pourrait avoir un côté excitant…se voir entre deux portes, des baisers volés, des week-ends torrides enfermés ici sans que personne ne soit au courant….t'en penses quoi ?

Il la fixa se demandant comment cette femme dans ses bras, pouvait être la même qui il y a encore quelques mois, refusait de boire un verre avec lui ayant bien trop peur d'être vu ensemble et que des rumeurs circulent. Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Felicity ne comprenant rien à son comportement.

\- Rien...je cherche juste ma prof qui était absolument contre le fait de partager un café avec moi….et qui à cet instant précis me fait une proposition pour le moins….indécente. Elle pouffa devant son sens de l'humour, se disant qu'effectivement il y avait de quoi s'y perdre.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Dit-elle en lui tapant son épaule. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé….tu es toujours étudiant et moi prof, mais…tu n'es plus « mon » étudiant donc je suis un peu moins….stricte sur notre relation mais cela n'empêche qu'il faut qu'on soit prudents.

\- Ok donc si je résume...on fait comme si nous étions toujours fâchés à mort alors qu'en fait on se donne des rendez-vous clandestins à la bibliothèque ou chez toi ? Elle rigola de nouveau à sa façon de voir les choses et il se dit à cet instant qu'il adorait entendre son rire.

\- Oui c'est ça. Dit-elle en arrêtant de rire sous son regard pénétrant, troublée. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle et vouloir l'embrasser, elle combla la distance restante et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait un besoin urgent de le sentir contre elle. Il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait et la porta jusqu'au canapé pas loin, une façon pour eux de sceller ce pacte.

####

\- Mais comment tu peux manger une horreur pareille ? Demanda Oliver en recrachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'est immonde ! Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas que c'est immonde Oliver Queen ! Elle venait de faire sa voix de prof et cela le fit rire. Tu n'y connais rien….la glace menthe chocolat est un vrai délice….c'est un sacrilège de la recracher dans son bol.

\- Non bébé ce qui est un sacrilège c'est d'imposer au chocolat la menthe dans ce pot. Elle tilta au petit surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, d'ordinaire c'était une chose qu'elle détestait.

Elle n'était le bébé de personne, si ce n'est de sa mère, elle n'était pas non plus le cœur ou la chérie de quelqu'un. Seulement dans la bouche d'Oliver ce surnom horripilant avant un côté hyper sexy qui lui fila la chair de poule. Oliver le remarqua et ne manqua pas de lui poser la question.

\- Tu as froid ? Elle porta son attention sur lui et secoua négativement la tête. Elle posa son bol de glace sur la table basse et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il la laissa faire et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Je déteste qu'on me donne des surnoms. Commença-t-elle encore troublée de ce que cela avait déclenché en elle. Mais dans ta bouche….c'est incroyablement sexy. Réussit-elle à dire le souffle court. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Oliver et devant cet aveu pour le moins surprenant, il l'embrassa et se débarrassa bien vite de leurs vêtements.

* * *

Finalement la tempête dura plus longtemps que prévu, et ils avaient passés deux jours supplémentaires enfermés. Apprenant à se connaître de toutes les façons possibles. Oliver s'était confié sur son enfance et ses conflits avec son père et Felicity lui avait raconté un peu plus son enfance à Vegas et son envie de partir pour ne pas vivre le même genre de vie que sa mère.

Ils avaient eu du mal à se quitter et à redescendre sur terre. Oliver avait fait remorquer sa voiture au garage le plus proche et Felicity avait dû en faire de même, se souvenant que sa voiture était elle aussi en panne. Le retour à l'université avait été un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, car maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin cédé à l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux ils avaient du mal à rester de marbre quand ils se croisaient.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils vivaient de cette façon et jusqu'à présent ils avaient été plutôt chanceux. Personne n'avait remarqué leurs regards appuyés quand ils se croisaient où les frôlements qu'ils avaient pu avoir quand au hasard d'un couloir ils ne se retrouvaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il pensait constamment à cette blonde un peu stricte. Elle envahissait chacune de ses pensées à longueur de journée à tel point qu'il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur son travail. Pourtant il avait accumulé du retard et cette après-midi il avait décidé de travailler sérieusement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était à la bibliothèque dans l'unique but de se concentrer un peu plus.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était là et était plutôt satisfait de sa progression. Il avait réussi à réviser la moitié des chapitres qu'il avait de retard quand son attention fut attirée par un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se leva et avança un peu dans l'allée pour apercevoir Felicity au comptoir de la responsable de la bibliothèque en train de discuter et surtout de rire avec Ray.

Il se sermonna se disant qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal et qu'elle avait le droit de rire à une blague d'un collègue, mais sa jalousie était à ce moment trop forte pour qu'il l'ignore. Il allait reprendre sa place quand Felicity croisa son regard et qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne quitte son poste d'observation pour rejoindre sa table.

Comme il s'y était attendu il vit arriver Felicity deux secondes plus tard. Elle regarda bien autour d'elle qu'ils soient seuls et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser en vitesse. Encore sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie il se décala afin qu'elle ne le touche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que….Elle comprit à son regard. Oh non…ne me dit pas que….mais Oliver c'est juste un ami et un collègue de travail. Elle tenta une nouvelle approche qui se termina comme la première. Elle le regarda ranger ses affaires et partir sans un mot.

####

Oliver s'en voulait de sa réaction mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, la voir rire avec un autre que lui l'avait rendu complètement fou de jalousie. Elle avait le droit ce n'était pas le problème, ce qui le dérangeait c'est qu'il avait peur qu'un jour elle réalise qu'elle méritait mieux que lui et son lourd passé à traîner.

Il savait que Ray était le genre de gars à faire rêver n'importe quelle fille. Il était beau gosse, avait un métier qui le passionnait, venait d'une bonne famille bien plus équilibrée que la sienne en résumé le gendre idéal. Il se surprit même à penser que s'il était une fille il pourrait se laisser séduire par un type dans son genre. Ça avait bien été le cas pour sa sœur.

Il trouva refuge dans sa voiture pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs avant d'aller trouver Felicity et de lui présenter des excuses. Enfin si elle acceptait de lui parler, elle avait été claire quand ils avaient abordé le sujet « Ray » et il redoutait qu'elle ne veuille pas continuer leur relation s'il était incapable de se maîtriser à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec un homme.

Felicity eut du mal à croire ce que venait de faire Oliver, il l'avait plantée là, sans rien lui dire à l'évidence en colère contre elle. Elle essaya de ne pas se mettre en colère à son tour, mais elle devait admettre que c'était un peu difficile au vu de son attitude. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et discutait simplement avec Ray.

Elle avait bien compris qu'Oliver était jaloux et elle pouvait le comprendre, mais elle trouvait sa réaction un peu disproportionnée par rapport à la situation dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée. Elle n'était pas pendu à son cou ou en train l'embrasser, elle rigolait seulement à une de ses blagues idiotes, qui en plus n'était pas drôle.

Elle se décida à quitter la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son bureau, elle avait des copies à corriger et avait pris pas mal de retard. Oliver occupait toutes ses soirées depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles et elle devait rendre ces copies le plus rapidement possible. Elle souffla et se dirigea le cœur lourd vers le bâtiment Lincoln. En passant devant le parking elle aperçut Oliver dans sa voiture le front posé sur son volant.

Elle fut tentée d'aller le trouver pour crever l'abcès de suite mais préféra le laisser ruminer. Elle se dit que s'il ne venait pas la trouver ce soir chez elle, elle ferait l'effort de lui demander de passer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une chose de ce genre vienne gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle continua son chemin et s'affala sur son fauteuil en entrant dans son bureau. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour l'aménager et à cet instant elle le regrettait, cela lui aurait permis de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Elle souffla et prit le tas de copies qui attendaient sagement sur le côté de son bureau. Elle se mit à l'aise en se débarrassant de son manteau et de ses talons qui lui massacraient les pieds depuis ce matin.

Elle se leva à nouveau pour se préparer un café avant de se lancer dans la correction et pensa à Oliver. Elle rigola doucement se disant qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui depuis que leur relation avait pris une tournure plus intime. Il lui manquait tout le temps et elle avait hâte que cette année se termine et qu'ils puissent vivre au grand jour.

Elle se surprit à penser ce genre de choses, mais avec Oliver elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses comme à son habitude. Depuis le début il y avait une attirance entre eux, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait mis des barrières tout de suite, pour ne pas céder mais au fur et à mesure, il les avait toutes faites tomber.

Il ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés par le passé. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait…sur le papier beau gosse, sûr de lui, arrogant, usant de son nom pour avoir des passes droits mais à côté de ça il était absolument tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Il était gentil, attentionné, faisant attention à elle et à son bien-être, persévérant, motivé, courageux mais surtout il avait réussi à lui faire croire de nouveau à l'amour.

Elle avait déjà eu quelques relations sérieuses mais jamais au point de s'imaginer dans quelques années avec la même personne. Mais en pensant à son avenir elle voyait toujours Oliver à ses côtés, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle refusait qu'ils restent sur un malentendu.

Elle revint à son bureau avec sa tasse de café et se mit à la correction de ses copies. Elle prit la première et se plongea dedans, elle souffla se disant que si l'ensemble des devoirs étaient du même ordre cette activité ressemblerait à de l'esclavage.

####

Oliver se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Felicity hésitant à frapper. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assuré et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui passer un savon. Il l'avait vu sur le parking et se posait la question de savoir si elle l'avait vu et ignorer, ou si elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il se décida et abattit son poing contre le bois de la porte, elle lui dit d'entrer. Il souffla un bon coup afin de se donner du courage et poussa la porte.

Il la trouva assise à son bureau, plongée dans ses copies, un stylo rouge dans sa bouche dont elle mordillait le bout. À cet instant il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy. Il toussota pour lui signifier sa présence et la vit lever un regard surprit vers lui.

\- Salut. Dit-il simplement et nerveusement. Elle posa son stylo et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en le fixant.

\- Salut. Répondit-elle d'une voix calme et plutôt douce, ce qui le surprit encore plus. Je suis contente de te voir. Elle le vit faire des yeux ronds de surprise et lui indiqua le fauteuil face à elle. Il prit place et se décida à lui parler.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Dit-il d'une voix plate en la fixant afin de voir sa réaction. C'était ridicule et disproportionné. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et s'assoir sur ses genoux, il l'accueillit avec plaisir et posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur ses cuisses. Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre que moi….et en plus tu rigolais à sa blague qui devait être complètement idiote et pas drôle.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains afin qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Oliver…tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Ray ou d'un autre…je t'assure. Je sais que….notre situation n'est pas évidente pour l'instant mais dans quelques temps on pourra se montrer tous les deux. Elle se décolla un peu en laissant ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Mais en attendant je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être….je tiens à toi….énormément à toi. Insista-t-elle d'une petite voix. Et j'ai hâte qu'on n'ait plus besoin de se cacher….mais pour l'instant on n'a pas le choix.

\- Ok…Dit-il dans un souffle à ce discours qui l'avait touché. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la sentir réagir quand lui aussi lui ouvrirait son cœur. J'ai agi comme un parfait idiot, je le sais. Commença-t-il mal à l'aise de se confier sur ses sentiments. Mais te voir avec lui m'a rappelé à quel point tu méritais un type comme lui, bien sous tous rapports et qui pourra certainement t'apporter plus que ce que moi je ne pourrais jamais te donner….et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et que tu ne veuilles plus de ce que l'on vit….et pour être honnête ça me terrifie…c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses et je suis un peu perdu. Finit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

Elle l'avait fixé tout le long de son discourt, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Cette insécurité et cette peur de le voir partir.

\- Je comprends….et c'est pareil pour moi aussi….je suis un peu dépassée par ce que je ressens. Tout est nouveau et je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure….je pense juste qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à maîtriser ce qu'on ressent et ensuite tout ira bien. Il hocha la tête et la posa contre sa poitrine resserrant encore un peu son étreinte et appréciant ce moment plutôt rare quand ils étaient à l'université. Sa blague n'était même pas drôle et absolument idiote. Dit-elle après un moment. Il éclata de rire et se décolla un peu pour la regarder.

\- Je tiens à toi aussi tu sais…. Beaucoup. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle voulut se reculer mais il la retint contre lui et approfondit ce baiser.

Elle le laissa faire et répondit à son assaut. Elle sentit sa main se perdre sur ses cuisses et remonter lentement le long de sa jupe. Il dévia vite dessous et atteignit ce qu'il était venu y chercher. Elle gémit contre sa bouche à le sentir titiller son sexe déjà prêt à l'accueillir, elle n'en doutait pas.

\- Oliver….Sa voix était un souffle contre son cou, bien trop perdue dans ses sensations, mais elle n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je…ne crois….pas que ce soit….une bonne idée. Elle prononça la fin de sa phrase dans un gémissement étouffé. Il venait de passer un doigt sur son sexe humide et à cet instant elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il la possède de nouveau.

\- Bébé. Il prononça ce surnom en sachant parfaitement ce que cela allait déclencher chez elle. Tu me dis non….mais ton corps te trahit. Il était dans son cou et le dévorait de baisers humides.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-elle à nouveau. Et j'en ai très envie…..mais pas…..Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il posséda sa bouche et força la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder à ce qu'il voulait. Elle commença à déboutonner son jean. Ce fut le signal pour Oliver, il se releva et la posa sur le bureau juste en face lui.

Il déboutonna avec empressement son corsage pour atteindre sa poitrine et constata avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il la regarda avec surprise, elle lui fit un petit haussement d'épaule et reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser.

Elle continuait à s'occuper de lui et une fois la barrière du jean passé elle s'attaqua à son boxer et caressa son membre durcit par l'excitation. Elle gémit en le sentant prêt pour elle et ne put résister à passer la main sous son sous vêtement. Elle le saisit et reçu en réponse de la part d'Oliver un cri rauque venu tout droit du fond de sa gorge.

\- Oh bébé…Gémit-il dans son oreille lui déclenchant milles frissons. Il se poussa un peu et lui enleva en vitesse sa petite culotte et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Ils se fixèrent un instant à se sentir si proches et se fixèrent avec amour. Felicity s'approcha pour l'embrasser d'une façon si tendre et si douce qu'il en fut ému.

\- Il n'y a que toi Oliver…..rien que toi. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux à cet aveu, son cœur ne résistant pas à ces paroles si douces. À cet instant il avait envie de lui crier son amour mais il se dit que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le bon moment.

Il commença alors à bouger lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle accorda assez vite ses mouvements de bassin aux siens et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Elle le sentait aller et venir un peu plus vite et avec un peu plus de force à chaque poussée. Ils avaient déjà souvent fait l'amour, mais cette fois-ci avait une saveur particulière, comme s'ils s'avouaient des choses sans se parler.

Ils entendaient au loin du bruit dans le couloir, des gens passer devant la porte qui pouvait s'ouvrir à tout instant. Ils entendaient des cris, des rires et cela les transportaient encore plus loin. Oliver plongea sa bouche sur la sienne, il la sentait commencer à perdre pied et savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, et dans ces moments-là elle était loin d'être discrète.

Felicity se laissait guider et emporter par ce qu'Oliver lui faisait. Elle le sentait pousser un peu plus loin à chaque fois et sentait son orgasme monter de plus en plus. Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et se retenait comme elle pouvait, elle vit Oliver recouvrir sa bouche de la sienne et rigola intérieurement. Il la connaissait bien se dit-elle, et c'est après un dernier effort fournit par Oliver qu'elle se libéra et que ses cris s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche.

Elle posa son front contre son épaule, essoufflée. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se décala doucement à ce geste tendre et fondit son regard dans le sien, elle l'aimait. C'était le seul constat à cet instant précis.

\- Je t'aime. Ces mots sortirent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir et les regretta à l'instant où elle prononça. Pas de les penser, de les lui dire. C'était trop tôt et même s'il tenait à elle il ne l'aimait peut-être pas. Devant son manque de réaction elle se sentit nerveuse. Je…c'est rien oublie….c'est ridicule…c'est vrai on se connaît depuis quoi…quelques mois et on ne sort pas vraiment ensembles. Enfin si…mais c'est une relation bizarre et personne ne sait que toi et moi…enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me dire la même chose….même de me répondre….tu peux juste...rester là….à me regarder me dépatouiller d'une situation très embarrassante. Finit-elle en grimaçant.

Oliver la regardait amusé de s'expliquer et de s'enliser dans son discours. Il l'aimait lui aussi, il le savait depuis le jour où elle l'avait embrassée à la fête de Noël. Il avait eu envie de lui dire à plusieurs reprises mais avait toujours repoussé ce moment de peur de la voir fuir.

\- Je t'aime. Lui répondit-il simplement avec un large sourire sur son visage. Je t'aime depuis ce premier baiser que tu m'as donné contre cette porte Felicity Smoak….et j'avais peur de te le dire. Il posa son front contre le sien, ils partagèrent le même air en se regardant amoureusement. Mais en aucun cas je ne me suis senti obligé de te répondre. Il la vit sourire à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils se perdirent à nouveau dans ce baiser et leur désir ne tarda pas à se manifester à nouveau. Ils étaient tellement prit dans ce qu'il venait de s'avouer qu'ils n'entendirent pas les coups frappés à la porte. C'est quand ils entendirent une voix se matérialiser qu'ils reprirent conscience et qu'ils se séparèrent rapidement essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et de trouver une bonne raison à la présence d'Oliver dans le bureau de Felicity.

* * *

 **Aïe...vont-ils se faire surprendre ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours nous attendons avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...et si vous le voulez encore plus vite...à vos claviers...**

 **A bientot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Shinobu24 se joint à moi pour tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Merci notamment à Jessica, Lauralee, Ally84, Sissi, FantasyAndMystery, Olicity-love, Melissa, Nina et Olicity1990 à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela réchauffe le coeur.**

 **Nous voici donc avec ce dernier chapitre qui répondra à la question de savoir qui frappe à cette porte, et surtout vont-ils être découvert ?**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Felicity remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue et cherchait sa petite culotte partout mais ne la trouvait pas. Oliver se rhabillait à son tour à toute vitesse et les coups à la porte se faisaient un peu plus insistants. Elle demanda d'attendre une minute et s'impatienta de ne pas mettre la main sur son sous vêtement quand Oliver lui tendit ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle le remercia silencieusement et ils essayèrent tous les deux de paraître éloignés et en colère. Elle signifia à la personne derrière la porte de rentrer, en prenant place à son fauteuil comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté quand son regard tomba sur le doyen Merlyn.

À cet instant elle réalisa qu'elle aurait pu perdre son poste si le doyen avait décidé d'être impoli et d'entrer sans prévenir. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle croisa son regard, se demandant s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce bureau.

\- Melle Smoak j'aurai voulu...oh Oliver. Dit-il d'une voix étonnée. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il s'adressant aux deux.

\- Pas du tout. Répondit Felicity en premier. Mr Queen voulait que je lui donne mon autorisation pour revenir dans ma classe. Dit-elle sûre d'elle en fixant le doyen, ignorant le regard surpris d'Oliver. J'ai refusé.

\- Oh….et pourquoi Oliver ? Malcolm se tourna alors vers lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait à nouveau changer de classe. Oliver se leva se laissant ainsi du temps pour trouver une réponse plausible. Et bien parce que….parce que….Il cherchait mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête et il devait passer pour un parfait idiot.

\- Oliver voulait simplement profiter de mes cours qu'ils trouvent plus intéressant à son goût. L'aida Felicity. Mais je lui ai répondu que le professeur Hamilton était un homme d'expérience et que ses cours n'étaient certes pas construit de la même façon mais qu'ils étaient sensiblement les mêmes.

Malcolm écouta les explications de Felicity et sembla convaincu de cette excuse. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur Oliver qui remercia d'un regard Felicity pour l'avoir sauvé. Elle lui répondit d'un clignement d'œil.

\- Oliver...Melle Smoak a raison….Hamilton est un très bon professeur et je suis d'accord avec le refus qu'elle t'a donné. Tu restes dans ce cours….l'année est bientôt fini.

\- Très bien je crois que je n'aurais pas gain de cause…je vous laisse. Il rassembla ses affaires. Professeur Smoak merci de m'avoir reçu….Malcolm à plus tard. Il prit congé et ferma la porte en poussant un ouf de soulagement d'être sorti de cette situation plutôt compliquée.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau après le départ d'Oliver. Felicity sentait que le doyen avait moyennement cru à son explication et elle s'attendait à subir un interrogatoire en règle. Elle le vit prendre place sur le fauteuil occupé par Oliver peu de temps avant, et essaya de ne plus penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce bureau.

\- Felicity…je vous aime bien. Commença Malcolm avec un sourire sincère. Vous êtes jeune mais vous avez su vous imposer face à des gens plus âgés que vous…et je sais qu'Oliver a été difficile. Il marqua une pause ne sachant pas comment aborder la suite. Et je sais aussi qu'entre vous il y a plus….Il la vit blêmir et s'agiter sur son fauteuil, il voulut la rassurer tout de suite. Mais tant que je ne constate rien et que je n'ai aucune preuve, ce ne sont que des doutes….

\- Doyen Merlyn…Tenta Felicity.

\- Attendez je n'ai pas fini….ce que je veux vous dire c'est que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à ce jeune homme. Dit-il en pensant à Oliver et à sa transformation depuis qu'il côtoyait Felicity. Et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur…c'est un garçon attachant et qui n'attendait qu'une chose…qu'on voit au-delà de son nom et de ce qu'il dégage….et vous avez fait ça à merveille.

Felicity fut soulagée, surprise et heureuse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et entendre toutes ces choses de la bouche du doyen, alors qu'il devrait être en train de la sermonner, lui fit un bien fou et la conforta dans l'idée qu'Oliver était celui qu'il lui fallait.

\- Merci…j'aimerai tellement que son père voit aussi tous les efforts qu'il a fourni pour en arriver là….il souffre beaucoup du regard de son père. Dit-elle d'une voix triste en pensant à tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait confié.

\- Je sais que Robert n'est pas le père idéal…mais il aime son fils…il ne sait simplement pas le lui montrer. Il fit à son tour un triste sourire. Mais je suis certain que vous saurez sortir le meilleur de lui comme vous l'avez fait pour Oliver….d'ailleurs il veut vous embaucher et quand on connaît Robert Queen cela veut tout dire.

Felicity rigola au souvenir de la soirée de Noel et à la façon dont elle avait répondu au père d'Oliver par deux fois. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien de dire de plus. Le doyen savait mais ne ferait rien s'ils restaient discret, et Felicity n'avait pas vraiment confirmé, ils étaient dans une situation trouble mais qui convenait à tout le monde.

\- Mais au fait…que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda Felicity histoire d'éloigner Oliver de ses pensées.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai. S'exclama Malcolm. Je voudrais que l'on parle un peu de la suite et de votre contrat Felicity. J'ai une proposition à vous faire….honnêtement ce n'est pas mon idée et je dois dire qu'au début j'ai été très réticent…mais finalement je suis plutôt d'accord.

\- Oh….et qu'elle est donc cette idée mystérieuse ? Demanda-t-elle mi anxieuse, mi excitée. Malcolm la regarda avec un petit sourire et se décida à lui expliquer.

* * *

Oliver était chez Felicity depuis trois jours. Ils avaient passés leur temps à étudier. Enfin Oliver étudiait et Felicity lui donnait des explications quand il avait du mal à comprendre. L'examen final approchait et avec son retard accumulé il avait tellement paniqué que Felicity lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait dans ses révisons.

Ils étaient enfermés depuis jeudi et ce soir Oliver en avait un peu marre de ne parler que graphique, gestion de personnel, fusion et compagnie. Ce soir il voulait juste profiter de sa petite amie, regarder un film à l'eau de rose et ne surtout pas partager un pot de glace avec elle. Il pouffa à cette réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda Felicity en revenant de la cuisine avec un mug de café pour chacun. Il leva son regard vers elle.

\- Je pensais que j'avais très envie de regarder un film, que tu te blottisses dans mes bras et de dévorer un bol complet de glace au chocolat sans menthe. Felicity prit place à ses côtés et éclata de rire.

\- Ça peut se faire…on a bien bossé depuis trois jours, je pense que tu es prêt.

\- Tu crois ? Elle hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de café. Le test est Mercredi ça nous laisse encore deux jours de révisions si tu penses que….

\- Oliver tu es prêt. Le rassura Felicity avec un tendre sourire. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir et tu finiras premier de ta classe j'en suis certaine. Alors à partir de ce soir on oublie les bouquins et les chiffres et tu t'occupes de moi. Elle joignit le geste à la parole en fermant tous les livres étalés sur la table basse et en se blottissant dans ses bras. Tu vas cartonner. Elle leva son visage vers lui et embrassa son menton.

Oliver avait le regard perdu se demandant si Felicity pouvait avoir raison et qu'il cartonne vraiment à ce dernier examen. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour ça et n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts, mais pour autant il n'était pas sûr de lui.

\- J'espère….sinon mon père va me mettre à la porte de QC et je crois que le manoir me sera aussi interdit. Il disait ça comme une fatalité et Felicity se releva pour le regarder.

\- Oliver…tu vas réussir…et je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux te rassurer mais parce que c'est vrai. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu étais de loin le plus doué de ma classe, même avant que tu ne te mettes à travailler sérieusement le peu de réponses que tu m'avais donnée était souvent pertinente. C'est pour ça que je t'ai asticoté sans arrêt et ça a fini par payer.

Oliver le regardait avec amour, elle le supportait d'une façon dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé rêver. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de rapport de confiance avec une femme et tout ceci était nouveau pour lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement de son pouce.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être comme tu es….tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. Son regard se fit plus intense et Felicity en frissonna. J'ai toujours été entouré mais je me sentais tellement seul avant toi. Sa voix dérailla à ce dernier mot et Felicity sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Je serai toujours là Oliver. Répondit-elle d'une voix cassée en posant une main sur son torse. Il sourit timidement et se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula et la fixa. Je t'aime. Dit-elle dans un souffle contre son visage.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit-il avait de basculer sur elle et de laisser loin derrière eux ce qu'était leur vie avant de se rencontrer.

####

Ils avaient finalement regardé un film d'action et Oliver n'avait pas arrêté de réagir à chaque scène, ce qui avait agacé au plus haut point Felicity. Elle lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé d'arrêter mais il semblait comme sourd à toutes ses demandes. Elle avait finalement déserté l'écran de la télé pour finir de potasser ses cours à préparer.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Oliver en penchant sa tête dans son cou tout en encerclant sa taille. Elle travaillait au comptoir de la cuisine et ne semblait pas réceptive à ses tentatives d'excuses. Je ne le ferais plus. Dit-il d'une petite voix timide. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et de finalement lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Plaida-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, il se positionna entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cet air de petit garçon pour que je ne reste pas fâchée longtemps….t'es juste trop craquant. Dit-elle en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Craquant ? Demanda-t-il comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Je suis juste craquant ? Tu vas voir si je suis juste craquant. Il la saisit par la taille sans prévenir et l'emmena dans la chambre pour lui expliquer la différence entre craquant et à tomber. Felicity eut un petit cri de surprise mais se laissa vite enlever.

Oliver parcourait le corps de Felicity de baisers. Ils venaient de faire l'amour passionnément et n'en n'avait pas encore assez. Il avait encore besoin de sentir sa peau et de la caresser. Il remonta lentement de son ventre à sa poitrine pour arriver à ses épaules.

Elle se laissait totalement aller et appréciait chaque caresse et chaque baiser. Il lui prit la main et remonta la sienne le long de son poignet. Il fut arrêté dans sa progression par son fin bracelet en argent. Il joua un moment avec, avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Il lui montra la licorne colorée qui pendait. Elle jeta un œil et soupira en lui souriant. Elle se releva un peu et s'adossa à son oreiller. Il la regarda faire et attendit sa réponse. C'était un pendentif plutôt insolite et le voir sur elle l'avait toujours intrigué.

\- C'est un souvenir de mon père….enfin pas vraiment….disons plutôt que c'est ce que ma mère m'a offert pour me faire oublier son départ. Felicity se plongea dans ses souvenirs et expliqua à Oliver ce jour horrible ou quand elle était rentrée de l'école elle avait vu sa mère en pleurs sur le canapé, une lettre à la main. Son cœur s'était brisé à voir sa mère si triste.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il simplement ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle le regarda et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Ma mère m'a expliqué alors que mon père était partit et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Oliver sentit sa voix lointaine et qu'elle était encore touchée de ce départ. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures…j'étais inconsolable. Mon père et moi on était très proches et pendant des jours j'ai espéré son retour…

\- Mais il n'est jamais rentré. Finit Oliver, elle secoua la tête et essuya une larme qui coulait.

\- Et un jour ma mère est revenue avec cette licorne. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le bijou. J'étais dans ma période licornes et princesse. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. Depuis elle ne m'a jamais quitté….c'est une façon de me rappeler qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi…mais aussi pour que je me souvienne que l'amour fait souffrir…ma mère ne s'est jamais remise du départ de mon père….et j'ai longtemps associé l'amour à la douleur….jusqu'à toi. Dit-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue.

Oliver fut surpris de sa confession. Même si elle lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes son enfance, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins vague sur sa vie à Vegas. Il savait qu'elle était proche de sa mère mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Alors le fait qu'elle lui parle si ouvertement le toucha profondément et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit à quel point ils étaient liés et complémentaires.

Ils avaient tous les deux eu des parcours difficiles, même pour lui qui venait d'une famille aisée. Il avait n'avait manqué de rien, juste de l'essentiel, l'amour et la confiance de ses parents. Felicity elle avait manqué d'un père, c'était une blessure qui ne se referme jamais.

\- Toi aussi mon ange, tu m'as fait découvrir le sens du mot amour. Dit-il tendrement. Je pensais avoir déjà été amoureux mais ce que je ressens à cet instant précis, c'est une explosion dans le cœur. Il prit sa main et la posa sur son torse à l'endroit de son cœur.

Felicity en fut bouleversée. Elle sentait les battements du cœur d'Oliver s'intensifier sous sa main. Elle ne trouva rien à dire, aucun mot n'était assez fort ou puissant pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se redressa et prit son visage en coupe. Elle le regarda intensément et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura un temps infini et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Ma mère avait pris l'habitude à l'époque de m'appeler sa licorne….c'est un surnom qui est resté. Dit-elle après un moment.

\- J'aime bien ce petit nom….et puis une licorne c'est très jolie…et mythique…et très rare. Il avait dit cela en l'embrassant à différents endroits de son visage pour finir sur sa bouche. Tu es ma licorne Felicity Smoak….et je t'aime infiniment. Elle caressa ses cheveux tendrement en le regardant d'un air doux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime infiniment mon cœur. Elle pouffa à ce dernier mot qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais les petits noms. Dit-il faisant semblant d'être offusqué. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je te l'ai dit….tu me fais croire à nouveau en l'amour. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il rigola à son tour et se coucha sur elle. Il allait lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

Oliver attendait ses résultats avec appréhension. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait passé son examen et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Felicity lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet mais il n'en était pas moins contrarié. S'il ne réussissait pas ce test il pouvait dire adieu à son espoir de nouvelle vie et de changement.

Son père ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler à quel point il était décevant et qu'il n'était pas digne de porter le nom des Queen, mais le pire pour lui serait de voir de la déception dans les yeux de Felicity. Elle croyait tellement en lui qu'il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Il s'approcha lentement du tableau d'affichage et chercha son nom fébrilement dans la liste des recalés. Il la relit deux fois ne trouvant pas son nom. Il parcourut ensuite celle du rattrapage, mais toujours pas de nom. À cet instant une joie immense l'envahit mais il se ressaisit se disant qu'il y avait peut-être une erreur et que son nom n'y était pas non plus.

Il parcourut la liste des admis et le trouva, il le relit plusieurs fois pour être certain d'avoir bien vu. Un immense sourire fendit son visage et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Il avait réussi son année. Il allait clouer le bec à tous ceux qui avaient douté de lui et qui ne lui avaient donné aucun crédit. Il se décida à bouger quand il vit qu'il gênait le passage des autres étudiants. Il croisa alors le regard d'Adam qui lui aussi était reçu. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Félicitations Adam….je suis content pour toi. Ce dernier le regarda surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui de façon si amicale.

\- Merci…félicitations à toi aussi Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. Je….je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, j'ai été odieux avec toi et j'ai douté de l'intégrité de Melle Smoak…j'avais tort. Oliver ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller retrouver la seule personne qui avait cru en lui depuis le début.

Felicity faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Oliver avait les résultats aujourd'hui et elle espérait qu'il finirait dans les premiers. Elle savait qu'il était prêt et qu'il s'en sortirait mais il avait été tellement stressé ces derniers jours qu'elle savait qu'il avait pu perdre ses moyens et complètement rater son test.

Elle voulait qu'il réussisse pour lui et pour prouver à son père qu'il n'est pas l'idiot qu'il pensait. Il avait sa place au sein de QC, il était temps que Robert Queen reconnaisse que son fils était un homme bien qui avait certes commis des erreurs, mais qui avait su se remettre en question.

Elle entendit un coup à sa porte et cria presque d'entrer. Elle découvrit Oliver avec un énorme sourire. Elle comprit de suite.

\- Tu es reçu ?! Il hocha la tête et elle lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse. Je suis tellement contente et fière de toi Oliver. Dit-elle dans son cou en le serrant fort. Il ferma les yeux à ces mots qu'il avait espéré entendre et la serra à son tour. Ça y est tu es diplômé….tu vas pouvoir reprendre le cours de ta vie….mais en mieux et ton père va enfin voir qui tu es vraiment. Dit-elle en se décalant doucement et en plongeant dans son regard.

\- Je l'espère….je suis dans les premiers mais je ne suis pas le premier. Elle sentit une tristesse dans sa voix qui lui serra le cœur. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- On s'en moque de ça….ce qui compte c'est que tu es parti de tellement loin…et que tu es là….diplômé. Il la regarda avec amour se disant qu'il avait une chance folle de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Et si on sortait ce soir pour fêter ça ? Il la vit surprise et poursuivit. Je ne suis plus étudiant à présent….rien ne nous empêche de sortir maintenant. Elle réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire.

\- Ok…mais un endroit simple et sans chichi….une pizzeria. Décréta-t-elle. J'adore la pizza. Oliver la regarda amusé.

\- Ok…une pizzeria.

####

Felicity était anxieuse, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer pour la seconde fois chez les Queen. Les parents d'Oliver organisaient une fête en l'honneur du diplôme de leur fils et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait été invitée par Robert Queen en personne.

Elle avait été étonnée de le voir se présenter à son bureau pour l'inviter. Mais la vraie raison de sa présence était cette proposition que le doyen Merlyn lui avait faite et qu'elle avait refusée. C'était une opportunité intéressante mais le simple fait que QC soit mêlée à cette idée l'avait faite reculer.

Robert lui avait alors exposé les avantages non négligeables qu'elle aurait en plus d'un salaire plus que confortable. Mais cela n'avait pas réussi à la décider, la seule personne qui aurait pu la décider était Oliver mais elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Il était alors en pleine révision et ça n'avait pas été le moment pour le perturber, mais Robert Queen qui était un négociateur hors pair et avait réussi à lui arracher un « je vais y réfléchir » à la place de son « non » ferme.

Felicity gara sa voiture comme la première fois et s'avança lentement vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Oliver souriant qui avait certainement dû guetter son arrivée. Il fonça sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- J'en profite avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Felicity rigola doucement, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement derrière une fenêtre.

\- Je crois que tout le monde va savoir que tu as une façon particulière de dire bonjour à ton ancien prof. Rigola-t-elle en lui montrant d'un regard l'endroit où elle avait vu quelqu'un. Il pouffa à son tour.

\- On s'en moque maintenant. Elle acquiesça et entrelaça leurs doigts afin qu'il la conduise à l'intérieur. Il ne se fit pas prier et la fit rentrer. Il lui prit son manteau et lui présenta officiellement Raisa.

\- Felicity...voici ma seconde mère. Dit-il en entourant les épaules de Raisa et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Cette femme a toujours su me remettre sur le droit chemin quand j'en avais besoin….et dieu que j'en ai eu besoin. Raisa rigola à sa présentation et salua poliment Felicity.

\- Raisa je suis ravie de vous connaître mais appelez-moi Felicity s'il vous plaît….je suis encore plus jeune qu'Oliver. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Très bien Felicity….merci d'avoir laissé une chance à Oliver….c'est un bon garçon, il fallait juste qu'il tombe sur la bonne personne. Lui glissa Raisa un peu plus bas. Felicity sourit nerveusement mais hocha la tête. Je suis fière de lui. Felicity vit Raisa lever effectivement un regard remplit de fierté vers Oliver, elle aurait été sa mère qu'elle n'aurait pas fait mieux. Aller les enfants allez retrouver les invités sinon tu connais ton père Oliver….Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais ses yeux voulaient tout dire.

Oliver lui fit un signe de tête et entraîna Felicity vers le salon. Elle s'accrochait à sa main étant à cet instant extrêmement nerveuse. Il serra davantage sa main et se dirigea vers son père et sa mère qui discutaient avec le doyen Merlyn.

\- Melle Smoak. S'exclama Moira. Je suis ravie de vous revoir…..comment allez-vous ? Felicity salua tout le monde et porta son attention sur la mère d'Oliver.

\- Merci Mme Queen…je suis ravie également…je vais très bien. Felicity était d'une extrême nervosité et rien ne pouvait la détendre, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde attendait qu'elle dise une énormité. Merci de m'avoir invitée.

\- Vous plaisantez. Moira avait employé un ton surpris mais remplit de douceur. Mon fils m'aurait fusillée sur place si ça n'avait été le cas. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tout le monde rigola à cette réflexion et Felicity se détendit un peu plus. Elle savait que les gens présents se doutaient plus ou moins de ce qu'il se passait entre Oliver et elle mais elle avait encore un peu de mal avec ça.

\- Felicity avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Lâcha d'un coup Robert Queen. Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de plomber une bonne ambiance en deux secondes pensa-t-elle furieuse. Elle n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Oliver et elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le découvre de cette façon.

\- Quelle proposition ? Demanda Oliver se tournant vers elle et son père. Elle saisit son regard et le fixa d'un air désolé.

\- J'ai proposé à Melle Smoak de repartir son temps entre QC et l'université. Expliqua Robert d'une voix claire et fier de son idée. Nous avons souvent de jeunes gens prometteurs mais qui n'ont pas toujours le niveau requis et quand on voit le miracle qu'elle a fait avec toi Oliver je me dis qu'elle peut sortir n'importe qui d'une situation délicate.

Oliver écouta son père et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à son explication. Encore une fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabaisser. Il fit mine de rien et sentit la main de Felicity se resserrer sur la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien. Il redressa la tête et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai que Felicity est un excellent professeur. C'est une excellente idée. Il se tourna vers elle l'interrogeant du regard voulant savoir pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Alors vas-tu dire oui ?

Felicity n'avait pas pris de décision, elle voulait d'abord en parler avec Oliver mais devant ce que venait de dire encore une fois Robert, sa décision fut prise en une seconde.

\- Non. Répondit-elle simplement en fixant Oliver. Je ne peux pas travailler pour un homme qui a si peu de considération pour son fils. Elle porta alors ses yeux sur le père d'Oliver. Mr Queen j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et votre entreprise, je connais votre histoire et je sais que vous êtes partis de rien….mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de traiter Oliver de cette façon...encore moins devant des gens. Elle fit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. Votre fils est un homme intelligent malgré ce que vous semblez croire, il est bourré de qualités qui doivent vous échapper….pourtant il suffit simplement de le regarder….alors non je ne travaillerai pas pour QC. Finit-elle sur un ton un peu moins calme. Elle porta un regard sur chacune des personnes présentes autour d'elle. Je suis désolée…..

\- Excusez-nous. Oliver la coupa avant qu'elle ne s'embourbe dans des excuses. Il la tira par la main et l'emmena à l'écart.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Il n'était pas en colère ni déçu, il ne comprenait simplement pas.

\- Tu étais en pleine révision Oliver et je ne voulais pas t'en rajouter. Tu avais déjà limite fait une crise quand tu as su que le doyen était au courant pour nous, alors...de toute façon j'avais déjà dit non au doyen quand il m'en avait parlé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! C'est une super opportunité Felicity…je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Dit Oliver complètement perdu.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec ton père….c'est impossible….il m'agace….et la façon dont il parle de toi c'est….je ne peux pas Oliver. Dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Ok…Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Et si c'était moi qui prenait en charge à QC cette nouvelle section ? Tu dirais oui ? Felicity le regarda d'une drôle de façon ne comprenant pas. Mon père m'a proposé le poste que je voulais….bien évidemment dans mon domaine de compétence, ce sont ces mots pas les miens...je pourrais choisir de travailler avec toi….t'en penses quoi ?

\- Tu es sur ? Tu aurais la possibilité de faire ce que tu veux et….

\- Felicity tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir….d'autres ont le droit d'avoir cette chance….et si je peux y contribuer je n'hésite pas une seconde. Il la fixa. Alors ? Il la vit réfléchir un instant et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir de partager mon temps entre l'université et toi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Allons l'annoncer à ton père et au doyen. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Laissons le mariner encore un peu…ça ne lui fait pas de mal. Rigola Oliver, Felicity lui fit une petite moue signifiant qu'il n'avait pas tort et ils furent rejoints par Tommy et Thea.

\- Alors les amoureux. Lança Tommy ce qui lui valut des yeux levés au ciel de la part de Thea. On a encore rembarré le sacro-saint Robert Queen. Dit-il en s'adressant à Felicity. Elle hocha la tête et Oliver leur expliqua ce qui lui avait valu à nouveau la colère de Felicity.

\- Felicity bravo. Dit Thea en s'adressant à elle. Je ne vous connais pas mais je suis déjà fan de vous. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard attendrit d'Oliver et Tommy. Venez allons boire un verre loin de ces deux-là. Elle prit Felicity par le bras et l'entraîna au bar pas loin. Vous allez me raconter comment mon frère a pu séduire une femme comme vous.

Contrairement au père d'Oliver, cette réflexion de la part de Thea ne la gêna pas. Elle était piquante mais dite avec tellement de douceur qu'elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son frère. Elle se laissa guider par Thea et commença à raconter leurs débuts et leurs affrontements.

\- Je comprends pourquoi mon père insiste pour vous avoir chez QC. Dit Thea une fois que Felicity était arrivée au bout de son récit. Vous êtes une femme de caractère qui a réussi à mettre mon frère dans le droit chemin sans rien lui imposer…c'est un sacré tour de force vous savez. Elle se pencha un peu plus et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence. Mon frère n'est pas réputé pour être très conciliant.

\- Non c'est vrai. Rigola Felicity. Mais quand on le connaît il est tellement….c'est quelqu'un qui demande à être connu. Dit-elle son regard perdu sur lui. Je suis fière de lui et de son évolution. Elle surprit le regard rieur de Théa sur elle. Quoi….j'ai dit…..

\- Non…absolument pas. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Merci de l'aimer de cette façon Felicity…c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant d'être rejointe par les garçons qui s'ennuyaient un peu.

\- Bon et si on désertait cette fête du troisième âge et qu'on allait dans un endroit où il y a de l'alcool, des filles et de la musique ? Demanda Tommy.

\- Je suis d'accord mais sans les filles. Oliver se rapprocha de Felicity et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Pareil pour moi. Dit Thea. Par contre je veux bien des garçons à la place des filles. Tommy s'approcha d'elle et enroula un bras autour de son cou.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse du moment qu'ils gardent leurs mains loin de toi.

Les quatre rigolèrent et prirent congés en peu de temps de cette soirée. Ils prirent la direction du Verdant et passèrent une excellente fin de soirée. Tommy avait trouvé…de quoi s'occuper, Oliver et Felicity profitaient enfin de pouvoir être libres d'agir comme ils le voulaient et avaient partagés plusieurs danses et Thea était tombée sur Ray.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec lui, surveillée du coin de l'œil par son frère et Tommy. Felicity leur avait fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Oliver n'avait pas répliqué, juste qu'il ne voulait pas que Palmer joue avec les sentiments de sa sœur.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire…mais je crois que Ray se voile autant la face que moi concernant sa relation avec Théa. Dit-elle à Oliver alors qu'ils partageaient un slow. Il baissa ses yeux vers les siens.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit….mais c'est plutôt la façon dont il m'a toujours parlé d'elle. Expliqua Felicity. Je pense qu'elle a beaucoup compté pour lui…et je suis certaine que c'est la même chose pour Théa. Felicity leur lança un regard, ils étaient attablés se regardant avec envie et discutant. Regarde les….on dirait nous….c'est évident. Oliver suivit son regard et dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

\- J'espère pour Thea qu'elle connaîtra ce que je vis avec toi. Dit Oliver tendrement en s'arrêtant subitement de danser. Je t'aime Felicity. Ce « je t'aime » avait une saveur particulière ce soir, c'était le premier d'un homme fier de lui et accomplit.

* * *

Felicity avait finalement accepté le poste que QC lui avait proposé et depuis trois ans elle partageait son temps entre l'université de Starling et la tour de Queen Consolidated. Comme prévu, Oliver était son interlocuteur privilégié et ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Oliver avait déserté le manoir pour s'installer avec Felicity dans un appartement spacieux du centre-ville peu de temps après son diplôme. Ils vivaient depuis une vie simple mais qui leur ressemblait beaucoup. Oliver avait rencontré la mère de Felicity à l'occasion d'un déplacement à Vegas et s'était senti tout de suite à l'aise et accepté par cette femme à qui Felicity ressemblait beaucoup.

Lors de ce week-end Oliver lui avait demandé de l'épouser et c'est tout naturellement que Felicity avait accepté avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Comme ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde, ils s'étaient mariés le jour même dans une chapelle pour touristes de la ville devant une pâle imitation d'Elvis.

Les parents d'Oliver n'avaient pas été des plus contents mais ils étaient habitués aux frasques de leur fils et s'étaient contentés d'organiser une soirée pour célébrer l'événement. Thea de son côté avait salué la décision du couple et avait soufflé à sa belle-sœur qu'elle en ferait certainement de même le jour où Ray lui proposerait de l'épouser.

Finalement Oliver et Felicity saluaient la décision de Robert Queen d'avoir mis son fils au pied du mur et de lui imposer de reprendre une année d'étude. Sans ça ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, Oliver serait toujours ce garçon arrogant et trop sûr de lui qui ne savait jouer que de son charme, et Felicity serait une prof toujours un peu guindée avec des aprioris sur les mauvais garçons. Il ne manquait plus qu'à leur bonheur un trait d'union entre les deux, ce qui d'après ce que Felicity venait d'apprendre n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

 **Voilà...fin de cette fiction, nous espérons que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire.** **Pour la dernière fois nous attendons vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Shinobu24 a tenu à vous laisser un petit mot :**

 _ **"Bonjour à toutes, j'ai pu lire votre enthousiasme tout au long de cette fic à travers vos commentaires et, tout comme Delicity, j'ai été très touchée par vos mots, je suis heureuse que cette idée vous ait autant plu. Je tiens à rendre à Delicity ce qui lui revient. J'ai fourni l'idée de départ et quelques détails, et même si on a discuté de l'évolution de l'histoire au fil de l'écriture, c'est elle qui a fourni le plus gros du travail. Je la remercie donc grandement pour ce qu'elle a fait de cette idée, de sa patte et de son imagination si fertile... et peut-être qu'on retentera cette expérience. Un grand merci pour vos lectures et commentaires qui nous ont réchauffés le cœur et boosté pour écrire encore. Je vous embrasse."**  
_

 **Je tiens moi aussi à tous vous remercier, en écrivant cette histoire on ne pensait pas avoir autant de succès. Merci à ceux qui ont suivit de près ou de loin cette fiction, qui ont commenté à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps, merci pour vos mises en suivi ou en favori et merci aux lecteurs anonymes qui ont été à chaque fois un peu plus nombreux.**

 **Et un énorme merci à Shinobu24, ma jumelle de fiction, cette idée était géniale et sans toi...pas de fiction...on retente cette expérience quand tu veux...je suis prête...je te remercie pour le temps passé à lire, à corriger et à m'encourager, aussi bien sur cette histoire que sur les autres. Je te le dit souvent mais cette aventure sans toi ne serait plus la même. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bon après cette minute émotion...la suite...**

 **Malgré que je sois en vacances pour deux semaines à compter de ce soir...si la neige me permet de partir...j'ai pensé à vous...la semaine prochaine sera posté un OS Olicity pour la Saint-Valentin, un autre la semaine suivante sur une idée de Bethoveen, et fin février je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction Stemily pour ceux qui me suivent aussi dans cette aventure.**

 **En attendant je vous embrasse tous et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires...et n'oubliez pas un petit mot est toujours apprécié...**


End file.
